Verlaus
by The Fuchsia Sword
Summary: This is a fanfic based off of my forum, The Vampire Diaries: My Version. I thought the forum was good enough to make a fanfic for. Main Pairing: Klaus/OC
1. Deal With the Devil

**This chapter is the forty-fifth page of my Vampire Diaries forum: **forum/The-Vampire-Diaries-My-Version/127310/

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but I am the main moderator/creator of the forum.**

**Notes: Some things have been edited and changed from the original story on the forum. Klaus's love interest will not appear this chapter. **

**Marcus Rowen looks like Reid Garwin from the movie "The Covenant"**

**1:**

**Deal With the Devil**

Marcus was walking on a street in Mystic Falls, going through his phone. He swore the packs he ran with were completely incompetent most times. He'd need to find his siblings at some point. He'd decided to come to this town after hearing they were both here. He'd been hesitant, but his sister had assured him that it would be perfectly safe.

Klaus bumped into Marcus and as he turned around to give an insincere apology he sensed he was a werewolf. He raised an eyebrow curiously.

Marcus did a double-take as he controlled his anger, sensing what Klaus was and freezing. His sister had said this town was safe to come to. She'd told him that Klaus had been killed. "Please tell me you're just some random hybrid and not who I think you are," he finally said.

Klaus smirked, sensing his fear and apprehension. "I would, but then I'd be lying. Klaus Mikaelson…. Pleasure. For one of us, at least."

Marcus backed up quickly and involuntarily at the name. There wasn't much he feared, but Klaus he did/ In fact, Klaus was the only thing he feared. "Marcus Rowen... Klaus... You're the Original Hybrid. I heard about what you do to my kind." He'd heard that Klaus sired the werewolves he came across, and they then became his slaves, unable to refuse a single order.

Klaus shrugged. "Word travels fast, I see…." He seemed extremely pleased. "Are you a werewolf peace advocate or something?"

"Peace advocate?" Marcus said in astonishment. The thought of that actually amused him. There were two people werewolves feared, Klaus of course, and Marcus himself. Marcus was known to force other werewolves to join him one way or another, and he was also known to be the most evil and brutal of the werewolves. "Wrong werewolf for that. I'm one of the Original Werewolves. so I'd appreciate it, if you _didn't_ try to turn me." He smiled as he remembered what else his sister had told him. "From what I hear, you _can't _anymore anyway. That must suck."

Klaus looked at him with an amused grin. "Original, hmm? Well, you're wrong. I can still turn werewolves. Keep it quiet though. It will be more enjoyable if they don't expect it."

Marcus froze again in obvious fear. "You're bluffing... The doppelganger's dead."

"_Un_dead," Klaus chuckled. "I have friends, correction, family in high places." He bit into his wrist and let a few drops of blood fall on the pavement before it healed. "So this still works."

Marcus had noticeably stiffened when Klaus bit into his wrist, backing up even more. "I don't want to be a hybrid. Never have." It wasn't really becoming a hybrid he feared, or even the sire bond. What he feared was his reputation being marred. He wasn't particularly sure just what Klaus had his hybrids do, as he didn't acquaint himself with them. But he did know that Klaus's hybrids ended up despising him. There must have been a reason for that.

"Good to know," Klaus said with insincerity. "Not that I really would care what you want."

"Just stay away from me." Marcus moved to leave but Klaus followed him, making him even more nervous.

Klaus became even more amused, hearing his heartbeat. "Why not become a hybrid? There's a 50/50 chance _you _wouldn't have a sire bond. "

Marcus glanced at him. "There's a 50/50 chance I would..." Though he supposed that Klaus was right. As an Original Werewolf, he'd never been forced to transform, which was supposedly what caused the sire bond, so he wouldn't get the sire bond from that. Another way to become sire-bonded was if you loved your maker beforehand, and he definitely wasn't in love with Klaus. But he assumed that he'd get the sire-bond from the fact that Klaus was going to give him the gift of more power. At the thought of having more power, he looked at Klaus and asked, "What exactly do you make your hybrids do to make them hate you?"

Klaus shrugged. "It's more of a pride thing… their free will being limited and all…. It's complicated. Multiple reasons."

Marcus scoffed at that. Of course. Werewolves were known to be the most prideful of the species. "A pride thing. Personally, I wouldn't mind doing things that were actually important. It would make my life less boring." He thought it over. "It's not as if you could order me to hurt someone I cared about as I don't care about anyone." Even his siblings didn't mean _much_ to him. His brother he despised actually, one of his sisters was too distant, and his youngest sister was already dead. He thought about something and sighed. "But it sounds as if you're using them to do household chores or something."

Klaus shrugged. "They were actually okay with it for a while... But then one of my other hybrids got pissed and stared having them all break the sire bond," he stated.

Marcus nodded, knowing about and even having met the hybrid being mentioned. "Tyler Lockwood, right?" Marcus asked. "I remember him. He came to my pack first for assistance. You know, when I first heard about you, at first I was intrigued. Even more so, when I heard about your... extracurricular activities. Never met someone who could actually match my bloodlust before… except your brothers, met two of them. But then Tyler told me about the sire bond, which I really didn't care about at first, until every hybrid I met started telling me... really repulsive stuff about you really... And I don't do housework. They have maids and butlers for that kind of thing, you know. And you're obviously rich." "But maids and butlers only go to a certain extent…. Sired hybrids are a different story. Most of them get killed if I send them to do anything useful. They get all vengeful once they've made alliances with one another and one turns up dead. Of course not with the person who killed them but the person who sent them out to do the job," Klaus commented dryly.

"People are unreasonable that way," Marcus said. "I know how that goes." He had the same problem with the werewolves that he forced to join him. "And I don't form alliances. That whole Werewolf Code of Loyalty thing means crap to me." He stopped walking and turned to Klaus. "Make me a hybrid. I _won't _die doing something useful."

"I can't. Not right now." Klaus said nonchalantly. "I don't have my doppelgänger on hand."

Marcus shrugged, slightly amused as he could tell that Klaus was using him to get the blood of the doppelganger. "Then I'll get her. She can't be too hard to find. She may be a vampire, but I'm stronger than your average werewolf." And he also didn't need a full moon to be able to transform.

Klaus nodded. "Fine. She most likely has her followers with her though."

Marcus smiled at that as his sadistic side came out. "Even better. I'll get to hurt someone," Marcus replied. "What's the doppelganger's name?"

"Elena Gilbert," Klaus told him.

Marcus nodded. "I'll get her and bring her to you." He zipped off to get her immediately.

Klaus nodded in satisfaction before walking off.


	2. Brotherly Bonding

**This chapter is pages 56-58 of my Vampire Diaries forum: **forum/The-Vampire-Diaries-My-Version/127310/

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but I am the main moderator/creator of the forum.**

**Notes: Some things have been edited and changed from the original story on the forum. Klaus's love interest will not appear this chapter. **

**Mikael and Esther are also alive, revived by Silas, but were captured prior to this scene. Aaron Mikaelson is played be Ed Speleers. Canon-wise he would be the unnamed Mikaelson sibling. In the fanfiction, he and Henrik never died, and they are the first and only Original vamp/warlock hybrids, but Henrik's magic is extremely weak. Finn and Kol are also still alive.**

**2:**

**Brotherly Bonding**

Aaron looked around at all the body parts littering the ground in the woods. He had gone hunting with his half-brother, Klaus, and now there was no one left alive. He didn't know where Klaus had gotten off to, but he'd heard more screams somewhere else.

Klaus suddenly ran past Aaron, still in wolf form, blood staining his muzzle. After a while, he walked back over to Aaron as a human, fully dressed. He took notice of all of the blood everywhere and a slow grin spread across his face. "Seems to get better every time…."

Aaron grinned. It definitely did. Unlike Elijah, Finn, and Rebekah, he didn't regret becoming a vampire. Hunting just got better and better. "And more fun," he responded to Klaus, watching him. "I heard the screams elsewhere. I take it you didn't get your fill at the party?"

Klaus shook his head. "It was more out of enjoyment than hunger."

Aaron smiled at that. With the exception of Elijah and Finn, all his family were completely bloodthirsty. They loved the blood and the kill. The only other who didn't was his father, and his mother had never turned. "I bet," he said.

Klaus nodded. "I have to give the Hybrids who unsired to me my respect. Not the most comfortable thing in the world."

Aaron frowned. He had never liked Klaus's hybrids as their loyalty to his half-brother had always been fake. "Why? They tried to bury you. They don't deserve any respect." He had never had any mercy for those that hurt his family for any reason.

Klaus shrugged. "I'm simply impressed…."

Aaron shrugged. He still had nothing for them but hatred. Their attempted murder of Klaus had even convinced him not to turn anyone into what he was, at least not anyone random. "I haven't made any more of my kind since breaking my curse." He had been cursed the same as Klaus, his warlock side having been sealed away, but he'd recently broken that curse. Unlike Klaus, who had to turn werewolves, he had to turn warlocks or witches. "There is still one other of my kind though."

Klaus nodded slowly. "Silas….?" He was getting tired of hearing that name, especially after Kol's obsessive fear of him.

Aaron nodded. "Unfortunately." He had an inkling that if Silas ever awoke, even if he wasn't the devil Kol feared, he would kill him. He changed the subject. "Will you make any more hybrids, considering they can break your sire bond now?" he asked Klaus curiously.

Klaus shrugged, thinking about Marcus. "At least one…. Surprisingly, he requested to be turned." It was a first for him. Previously, all the hybrids he'd made had been forced to turn.

Aaron nodded slowly. Maybe choosing to turn would mean this one would be more loyal. He was still skeptical though. His family wasn't known for trusting easily. "I'd still be careful. He can still have an ulterior motive."

Klaus nodded. "He's an Original Werewolf."

Aaron frowned at that. It was a weird concept. He had always seen werewolves as mortal, the same as warlocks, witches, and humans. The idea of a werewolf being immortal, especially after their past with them…. "What would that make him if you turned him?" That was the question. Creating a new species tended to have consequences, and this could potentially make one.

Klaus stayed silent a moment before shrugging. "I have no clue. " He frowned as he thought it over. "I only thought about how it would be helpful to have him sired to me…."

Aaron shrugged after a moment. "Well, if he's asking you, he probably won't want to break the sire bond."

"Which is what surprises me. Not that I'm complaining, but most of my Hybrids don't _know _about the sire bond until after I turn them," Klaus said. He obviously couldn't trust that this was legit.

Aaron shrugged. "Well, if he doesn't betray you, at least you'll have a loyal follower... You'd deserve it, Brother. Despite what you try to make others believe, you're not a total bastard. And you're actually loyal, so long as you feel the person actually deserves loyalty anyway, which most don't, I agree."

Klaus shrugged. "I hunted down my family and daggered them; I think I'm past total bastard and loyal."

Aaron shook his head. "You did that because you were hurt. I understand. So do they... Except Finn and Rebekah, but they're a bit unreasonable. Besides, you protect Rebekah, and I know you'd do the same for the rest of us. Even Finn's ungrateful ass."

Klaus rolled his eyes before slightly changing the subject. "Rebekah and Finn were always our parents' favorites. Finn, Esther's especially. Still are."

Aaron scoffed at Klaus's jealousy. "Let them be. I no longer care what Mikael and Esther think." He answered his phone when it suddenly rang. "What, Kol? ... That's impossible…. I doubt it, they wouldn't be able to…. Fine, I'll check it out. You're fine, Kol. I swear. Stop panicking. Where's Finn and Henrik? …. Okay. Don't tell them about this. Especially Finn." He hung up. "Unbelievable." He put his phone away.

"Let me guess." Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Mikael and Esther?"

Aaron looked at him, reluctantly answering, "Alright. They got out. No 'I told you so's." He had had Mikael and Esther magically sealed inside a room, Esther's magic locked. They shouldn't have been able to escape. "This is too much of a coincidence now. Someone must be helping them. And again, no 'I told you so's."

Klaus nodded slowly, turning away from Aaron and walking. "Good," he stated simply.

Aaron followed him hesitantly. "You are completely pissed at me right now, aren't you?"

Klaus shook his head, glancing back at Aaron. "I'm actually overjoyed at your inability to keep them contained," he said solemnly. He looked at his car a moment before opening the door and grabbing the keys, locking it. He'd come back and get it later. "Because now I get to kill them." He zoomed away from Aaron and back to Mystic Falls.


	3. Plans

**This chapter is pages 60 and 61 of my Vampire Diaries forum: **forum/The-Vampire-Diaries-My-Version/127310/

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but I am the main moderator/creator of the forum.**

**Notes: Some things have been edited and changed from the original story on the forum. Klaus's love interest will appear this chapter.**

**Between Chapters 2 and 3, Mikael was daggered and Esther was turned into Aaron's first vamp/witch hybrid. Esther is being taught by Aaron, and Klaus has already hidden Mikael's body and is the only one who knows its location. Ethan Rowen's appearance: 6'2" with shoulder-length silver hair and Icy blue eyes. He usually wears hooded coats with sleeveless T-shirts and pants. He also has several arm tattoos from his Celtic days that are in black ink. Veruca Rowen is played by Lyndsy Fonseca.**

**3:**

**Plans**

Veruca Rowen found Ethan's house and smiled. Everything was happening perfectly. She'd gotten Marcus to town and he'd already run into Klaus. She had thought that her brother wouldn't be able to pass up the power that came with being a hybrid, and that Klaus wouldn't be able to pass up turning an Original Werewolf. She'd been right. But just in case…. She went to Ethan's door and rang the bell.

Ethan was texting Zane with a new task when he heard the doorbell. Going over to the door and opening it his mouth gaped open in amazement."Veruca?!" He was clearly surprised, and even seemed pleased. "How? When did you get into town?" he managed to stammer out.

Veruca smiled as if also happy to see him. "I just got into town." It was a lie. She'd been in town since the Salvatores had trapped Katherine in the tomb. "Once I heard you and Marcus were here, I figured it was time for a reunion. Do you know that our brother actually _wants_ to be a Hybrid now? He's even kidnapped the doppelganger."

Ethan frowned at her words. "Marcus is also in town?" He thought for a moment. "Well at least he's striving for greatness, but kidnapping the doppelgänger seems a little over the top." He mentally slapped himself. "I forgot my manners. Come in," he said, moving to the side.

Veruca walked in and looked at him. "I don't trust it, Ethan. This Klaus is supposed to be over-the-top paranoid. Why would he turn an _Original _werewolf, when he knows the sire bond can be broken? He has to be planning to kill Marcus." That would appeal to his brotherly instincts, but he may need more prodding. "By the way, what exactly will happen to Marcus if he becomes a hybrid? Klaus was an Original vampire before he broke that curse. Marcus is an Original werewolf that's becoming a vampire. This could bring about a unique species. Do you realize that?" That would also appeal to his instincts as a warlock to preserve the balance of Nature.

Ethan nodded slowly, clearly troubled. "Sister, I understand the full gravity of this predicament we're in. However, Marcus is thick-headed. If we tell him no, he'll try even harder. So I think it'd be best to _help_ our brother, and see what happens. After all, between you and me, we can handle what little Klaus does, don't you agree?" he said with a smirk, closing the door. He didn't see Veruca's sudden glare as it was gone when he turned back towards her. "I'm also a pack leader. I can call on the other Slayers as well. Zane is in town now."

Veruca nodded. "And if he's sire bonded to Klaus and Klaus sends him after us? I don't know about you, but I can't hurt my own brother. Besides, Klaus is a hybrid. Age or no age, he's stronger than us. And he can't be killed by Slayers without the White Oak Stake, which his family has. And you're supposed to be the smart one." It was clear that she admired Klaus.

Ethan frowned at her tone while speaking of Klaus and her words. But he supposed a hybrid of two species was impressive, he himself being one. "You forget, Sister, that I'm the first werewolf/warlock hybrid. Klaus and I are at least on equal footing. I have age and magic," he said with a light laugh. Veruca looked at him though with a strange expression that made him uneasy. "But you're right. We have to try to stop Marcus," he said, looking intently at her. "Any ideas?"

Veruca shrugged. "Klaus can't make hybrids without the doppelganger. We'll need to kill her." Even if Elena died, thanks to Klaus's brother, he could apparently use Katherine now. And no one knew it, not even Katherine herself.

Ethan looked shocked. "Taking a life is never the right path. You of all people should know that." He passed over an idea several times mentally before speaking again. "Although, we should indispose her. Shall we go pay her a visit, Sister?" he said with his eyes flashing like lightning.

Veruca shook her head. Just because there was an alternative didn't mean she would kill Elena for no reason. It might still piss off Klaus. "Like I said, Marcus already has her," she said as an excuse.

Ethan sighed heavily. "Do you know where _he_ is then?" He frowned before starting towards his bookcase, pulling out a book which opened a passage down into a small armory room that held his weapons. "Just in case. You never know what trash is hanging out with our brother now." He picked his main weapon, which was a stark white katana with runes along the blade and sheath.

Veruca followed him, looking through the weapons without asking. "What if Klaus shows up?" She wouldn't allow Klaus to be hurt for any reason, if she had to help him kill her own brother.

Ethan glanced over at her, not picking up on her mood. "Then I will do what I have to for this family. We are all that we have left." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Let's get going."

Veruca nodded. "Okay. We're taking your car. And I'm driving."

Ethan smiled, went into the kitchen, and grabbed his keys off the key holder near the bar, tossing them to Veruca. "Don't be a speed demon. I just got it painted." He opened the door into the garage. He went over to his car and hopped into the passenger seat of his silver Jaguar XJ220. "Get in and let's go." He opened the garage door.

Veruca got in the driver's side and smiled. "I'm always a speed demon." She drove off and got to Klaus's in record time. "That's the Mikaelson Estate…. I asked around." She actually already knew, but telling Ethan that would make him suspicious.

Ethan got out of the car and waited for Veruca to do the same. "Do we knock or-?" He broke off when his phone beeped. "One second. It's my Slayer." He looked at the phone and sighed, texting back, _Never mind that, just finish the task and get back to the house._ He placed the phone in the car, grabbed his sword, and closed the door. "Now where was I? Knock or just walk in?" he said with a smile.

Veruca got out and closed her door, giving him a look after glancing at the sword warily. "What are you up to this time?"

Ethan smirked. "Nothing at all, Sister. Why don't I tell you after we save our dear brother?" He slowly walked to the door and knocked twice, looking around with his blade in his hand.

**XXX**

Marcus was at Klaus's mansion, having let himself in. There was a small cooler at his feet and he was reading.Marcus put down the book and looked at Klaus when he came in. "Nice house." He stood up and motioned to the cooler. "Elena's blood is in there. You neglected to mention I had to fight one of your all-but-invincible brothers to get it."

Klaus shrugged. If he was able to get Elena's blood while fending off Elijah, he was at least worth turning. "Must have slipped my mind…." he said before hearing someone knock. He looked at Marcus a moment before zooming to the door and pulling it open with a raised eyebrow.

Marcus sensed who was at the door. "Oh, perfect." He went after Klaus and looked outside. "Ethan, Veruca. Nice to see you again. Now go away." He didn't want to deal with them. They would ruin everything.

Ethan noticed that Klaus was standing with the door open and smirked. "Oh, hello, Klaus." He rolled his eyes when his brother came out as well. "Come now, brother, is that any way to treat your siblings? I just wanted to talk a bit, as does Veruca. Isn't that right, Sister?"

Veruca didn't answer as she watched Klaus. She'd never actually seen him up close. He was even more perfect up close. But she couldn't make a move now….

Klaus didn't notice Veruca's attention to him as he took notice of Ethan's blade and scoffed. "Do you always _talk _with weapons?"

"Actually he does, ironically." Marcus rolled his eyes at his siblings. "I already know you're here to stop me. This doesn't concern you, _siblings. Leave_."

Ethan sighed. "Then the cat's out the bag. Well then, how do you plan to break the sire bond to Klaus? Or did you want to be the most powerful lap dog in existence?" He teleported the blade away. "I don't even need it," he scoffed.

Marcus scoffed himself. "Eternity gets boring, Ethan. And I'd rather serve him than you. Besides, you would know all about being a powerful lapdog as you've always been Silas's."

Klaus chuckled and watched them in amusement. Veruca's lips twitched upward at Klaus's amusement, making him raise an eyebrow at her.

Ethan looked hurt. "Well it seems your mind is made up. I don't blame you, Brother. It's not as if you chose to become like this. It was my doing, and for that I'm sorry." He glanced over to Veruca. "Let's just go. He can serve forever under Klaus." He turned away and started to walk back to the car.

Veruca frowned, glancing at Klaus before going after Ethan. "We're just going to leave him?" This was deviating from her plan.

Marcus looked at Klaus. "Now that that is taken care of…. How exactly do you turn me?"

Ethan glanced over at her Veruca. "The only way to stop him is to kill Klaus or the doppelgänger, neither of which i want to do. Any ideas?"

Klaus bit into his wrist and shoved it on Marcus's mouth, forcing him to drink before grabbing his head and twisting his neck, breaking it. "That's how…." he said, closing the door and walking into the living room, picking up the cooler of Elena's blood and taking it into the kitchen.


	4. The Sire Bond

**This fanfiction is based off of my Vampire Diaries forum: **forum/The-Vampire-Diaries-My-Version/127310/

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but I am the main moderator/creator of the forum.**

**Notes: Some things have been edited and changed from the original story on the forum. Marcus's Hybrid wolf form: blog/wp-content/uploads/2012/01/UBE_202B_223_comp_ **

**4:**

**The Sire Bond**

Marcus woke up after a while, gasping for breath as he sat up quickly. He coughed and held his neck, getting up. His head was pounding and his neck really hurt. He looked around before going to find Klaus, finally finding him. "Wasn't there a less violent way to do that?"

Klaus shook his head. "Only worse ways…." he said with a tumbler in hand, Elena's blood at the bottom. He had successfully hidden the rest.

Marcus nodded, letting it go. He'd had worse. So long as he became a hybrid he didn't really care. "So what now?" He knew there had to be more to it than that. For one thing, he hadn't seen the need for the doppelganger's blood yet, and he didn't feel much different except for the ache in his neck and head.

Klaus held up the tumbler with Elena's blood in it. "You have to drink this…. But I'm curious. If you're immortal, do you think you would go rabid and bleed out if I _didn't_ give this to you?"

Marcus looked at the tumbler, smelling Elena's blood. He'd heard how normal vampires were made, of course. So it had to be Elena's and not a random human's? But then…. He looked at Klaus warily. "You're not seriously going to test that?"

Klaus shrugged. "Maybe I'll try it out on your sister. You mind?"

Marcus froze. His family had never been close. His parents were assholes, his brother was a dick, and his youngest sister was unstable. But Veruca was the only one he really cared about these days. Maybe Ava, but her dying would be an act of mercy. But as Klaus didn't know about Ava as far as he knew, he knew that he meant Veruca. "Why are you doing this?" he asked Klaus finally. "I've done nothing to you."

Klaus shrugged. "I do things… for my own personal gain, no matter how trivial they may be. I'm simply curious to the 101 outcomes of turning an Original werewolf into a Hybrid," he stated casually.

Marcus hesitated. He despised his brother, but the fact remained that family was family. _Lesser of two evils_, he told himself. He then looked at the tumbler. "Then you should give me that, and try out your little experiment on my brother. Leave my sister alone... Please."

Klaus smirked in amusement and even satisfaction. "Seems I've found a weak spot." He handed the glass to Marcus. "Might hurt a little…." He added as an afterthought.

Marcus took the glass and drank the blood quickly, in case Klaus changed his mind, and immediately felt the pain, collapsing and screaming in agony. After a while, he sat up and his eyes had changed as his fangs grew.

Klaus watched with a raised eyebrow, not seeing anything that he hadn't seen before, disappointed. "So? How do you feel?" It was obvious that he didn't really care anymore.

Marcus was about to answer when he felt more pain abruptly and screamed again. This pain he definitely recognized as he started to transform but he couldn't seem to stop himself this time, eventually transforming into a large wolf. He growled at Klaus, baring his teeth before picking up his scent and immediately backing down as he stepped back submissively.

Klaus's eyes widened slightly in shock. "How the hell….?" He seemed satisfied this time, if a little apprehensive, as he watched Marcus closely.

Marcus looked around, in wolf-form still, and seemed agitated slightly for some reason. He transformed back abruptly and looked down at himself with a frown. "Did I transform? Please tell me you have a blanket or something." He didn't know why he felt embarrassed. It wasn't the first time he was naked in front of someone being as he was a werewolf for two thousand years.

Klaus blinked and left after a moment, grabbing spare clothes and a blanket. He went back in the kitchen and threw both at him.

Marcus took them and zoomed off, getting dressed and zooming back. "I think I'm starting to remember what happened. That's never happened before. Why didn't I attack you?" He was picking up on what had made him agitated as a wolf. "And what the hell is that smell? It's driving me crazy."

Klaus shrugged. "Answer to question one? Alpha. Answer to question two…. I don't know."

Marcus nodded slowly, not minding the alpha part surprisingly. "I don't feel any sire bond thing. How do we test that anyway?" He looked around, going to where the smell was coming from and finding blood bags. He took one, vamping out immediately and drinking it before realizing what he was doing. "That's going to take some getting used to."

Klaus watched him. "I would ask you to do something, whether you wanted to or not, and you would do it. If you have the sire bond, that is."

Marcus nodded, thinking that over. "So give me an order." He looked at the blood bag he was holding and finished it before throwing it out. He had to admit it was delicious. He was still hungry though and looked at the other blood bags.

Klaus thought about it a moment before remembering the situation Caroline had told him about. "I want you to only be able to drink from the vein. Meaning no more blood bags," he clarified, gesturing to one.

Marcus waited but then shrugged as he was still hungry. "I still don't feel any different." He grabbed another blood bag. "I guess I'm not sire bonded." He drank some of the blood from the bag but immediately spit it out. "Or maybe I do. Because that really taste disgusting now. And smells horrible. Seriously I'm going to throw up." He threw out the bag without drinking the rest.

Klaus grinned in even more satisfaction. "Great. It would have been pointless if you weren't."

Marcus looked at him, a little annoyed now. "Well, I'm still hungry. Can I at least eat someone?" He could feel the sire bond more now and he had a little respect for the other hybrids.

He could feel the annoyance at Klaus, but at the same time found it extremely difficult to actually hate him, as if he was literally unable to. The Code of Loyalty he'd barely felt towards werewolves was now gone completely, but seemed magnified a hundred-fold towards Klaus. But the feeling that was most unsettling was the one of trust and needing to please him, probably because previously he'd trusted no one including family and even Veruca, and pleasing someone was something others had been forced to do to him and something he'd never had the slightest inclination to do to another.

Klaus nodded. "Go ahead…. I don't care."

Marcus immediately zoomed off, slightly unnerved. He went to the woods and paused when he sensed humans. He smirked and transformed before going after the humans.

**XXX**

Marcus got dressed afterwards and clothed himself, finding clothes at the campsite. He heard something and turned, zooming over and finding a teenage girl hiding. She screamed and he considered killing her, but paused. He frowned as he never hesitated, but it didn't take him long to figure out why he was. "This sire bond is… really. Frickin'. Unnerving." He didn't mind it though, but that was also probably the sire bond. He decided to just go with it.

The girl watched him in confusion. He grabbed her and zoomed back to Klaus's. "I brought you a gift. As thanks for turning me. I thought about compelling her, but it's actually more fun when you don't. Why do vampires do that?"

"It's more for when you're in a public place," Klaus stated before looking at the scared girl and grabbing her, biting into her neck. After a few moments, she was drained and dead, so he pulled back but held her up.

Marcus watched him, attempting to ignore the fact that he'd actually cared that Klaus had enjoyed himself. "You're one of the bloodthirsty ones, I see. I heard that about you." He sat on the couch and put his feet up. "Being a vampire's awesome. I don't know why someone wouldn't want to be one. You're nothing much like the stories about you though. You're not really much of a dick, except for that thing with my siblings. Which I don't seem to care much about anymore." Something in the back of his mind was screaming sire bond, and while he knew it was right, he couldn't actually seem to fight it.

The more he dealt with the sire bond, the more he understood the other hybrids wanting to break it. He didn't think it had to do with what Klaus said or did. He could be a complete dick, and the sire bond would still make you see Klaus as the best person in the world. It didn't have to do with the limited free will even, because the fact was, that the sire bond fully made you believe that even with your free will, nothing would change at all. He believed it had to do with the fact that no matter what the sire bond made you think or even feel, something screamed inside you it was _wrong_, completely _not real_, none of it. The need to break the sire bond wasn't about regaining free will, but proving to yourself that it actually was right and real.

He also believed that wanting to kill Klaus after breaking the sire bond wasn't just because you finally realize everything he'd said and done _did_ make him dick. It wasn't just because you realize that you had no free will during the sire bond. It was mainly that feeling of broken trust, broken _faith_, and broken _peace _even.

Understanding all this, he didn't want the sire bond broken. He'd had his trust and faith broken enough over his two thousand years of life to know it was better to let himself feel and think a lie. And peace? Peace was a previously unthought of word to him. It hadn't existed. But the sire bond gave him peace, a purpose even, satisfaction. The difference between himself and Klaus's previous hybrids? The fact that those hybrids had actually probably had a _reason _to break it, someone else to make them feel what the sire bond did that was actually real.

Klaus shrugged, letting the girl drop, deciding not to deal with her. "That's not surprising."

Marcus looked at Klaus as he broke his thought process. "So it's true about the switch? I don't remember flipping it. But sometime during the hunt I just... stopped caring. It was a lot more fun after that."

Klaus nodded. "When you're new, it's more distinct, but the older you get, the easier it is to not care on your own."

Marcus shrugged at that before thinking of something. "So were you being serious or just testing me? Are you going to kill one of my siblings?"

Klaus shrugged carelessly. "If I'm bored…."

Marcus raised an eyebrow, recognizing the sire bond this time. Just the slightest sensing of Klaus's mood had set it off. "You're bored now. I can tell. Would you like me to bring one of them to you?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow, giving him a look. "Did you just suggest doing something that could possibly kill your siblings?"

Marcus shrugged, . "I'm bored. Besides, they're immortal. Maybe they'll just be rabid the rest of their lives." Despite the sire bond, he didn't want Klaus to know his real reason. It was a self-defense mechanism. He didn't want anyone to know his weaknesses, not even Klaus. Not that Klaus needed to know this particular weakness to exploit it.

Klaus shrugged but then paused. "Try it yourself first. I want to know, if by extension, my Hybrids would be able to create their own."

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "You haven't tested that before now?" He shrugged. "Okay." He stood up. "I'll be back." He zoomed off.


	5. Veruca's Transition

**This fanfiction is based off of my Vampire Diaries forum: **forum/The-Vampire-Diaries-My-Version/127310/

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but I am the main moderator/creator of the forum.**

**Notes: Some things have been edited and changed from the original story on the forum. Veruca's Hybrid wolf form: ** albums/ww234/HilaryMarie92/wolves/White%

**Warning: My computer has gotten a virus, so it may stop working. If the story is not updated for a long time, my computer locked up. I did not abandon you.**

**5:**

**Veruca's Transition**

Marcus eventually returned, carrying Veruca. He had decided to only go after her as Ethan may or may not be more powerful than him. Besides, if he was going to spend eternity with one of his siblings, he'd rather it only be Veruca. "She was easy to kill. We used to be the same strength." It was obvious that also being a vampire now made him more powerful than just a normal Original Werewolf. "Are they supposed to be asleep this long?"

Klaus looked at Veruca closely. "Depends on how long ago it was when you killed her."

It had been a while since he'd killed her actually, though not really an overly long time, but still…. Marcus looked at his sister just as she woke up and coughed. Marcus raised an eyebrow and looked at Klaus. "Is that a yes?" he asked regarding Klaus wanting to know if his hybrids could also make hybrids.

Veruca looked at the both of them. "What the hell is going on?" she asked with apprehension, believing she actually knew. Her fears were confirmed when Marcus answered her.

"You're in transition," he told her.

Veruca shook her head. She had wanted to be a hybrid, but not like this. This ruined her plan completely. She was supposed to have been one of Klaus's hybrids, not her brother's. "I thought only Klaus could make Hybrids?" She stood up quickly, but immediately collapsed, coughing up blood.

Marcus frowned. "Maybe it's true, because that didn't happen when I turned."

Klaus shook his head. "I'm getting the oddest sense of déjà vu. If her eyes start bleeding, she's going rabid."

Marcus knelt by her and looked into her eyes closely, frowning. "I don't see any signs of that."

Veruca pushed him away, despising him with everything in her now. If she was going to go rabid and die, she at least needed Klaus to know how she felt about him. She started to tell him, but then she felt the pain as if her insides were being ripped apart and rupturing, and started screaming.

Marcus looked at Klaus quickly. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"It feels like my insides are being ripped out!" Veruca cried out. "What the hell is happening?" She had seen the failed hybrids in the mountains die, but not even their deaths had been like this. Marcus just watched her for a long moment. "Marcus, you…." She looked over at Klaus. "Please help me. Please. It hurts. Please."

Marcus grabbed her, looking into her eyes again. "This isn't right. Her eyes are fine. She's just..." He looked at Klaus. "Give her Elena's blood. Please, Klaus."

Klaus stayed where he was, watching them both emotionlessly. "Why should I?"

Veruca turned away from Klaus as his refusal to help her hurt more than the pain inside her. Marcus didn't bother asking again and held her as she continued to scream in pain. She was in too much agony to push him away, and didn't really have the will anymore either. "How long does it take them to die?" Marcus asked Klaus in a monotone voice.

Klaus was silent for a long moment. "That's the thing…. She's not showing any of the signs of dying that my failed hybrids did. They all bled to death, and for the ones that didn't, I ripped their hearts out before they could. She's just in pain." He watched her in confusion, starting to actually feel pity. After a few more moments, he sighed reluctantly and went into the kitchen, grabbing one of Elena's blood bags and pouring it into a glass. He came back out and set it on the floor beside Marcus and Veruca. "No point in just letting her scream the whole time…." He frowned when Veruca turned to him and reached out for him, but Marcus grabbed her hand and gave her the glass of blood.

Marcus propped Veruca up to help her drink the blood. "Drink this. It'll stop the pain," he said to her soothingly. Veruca took the glass and drank it, but seemed to only become in more pain, throwing the glass so it shattered. Marcus frowned at that. "Veruca..." She looked at Marcus without recognition and threw him across the room before focusing on Klaus, also not recognizing him, growling and her wolf teeth growing. She lunged at him.

Esther suddenly appeared then and zoomed Klaus into the kitchen where Veruca hit a magical barrier. Veruca growled and looked for a way around the barrier. Esther looked at Klaus. "I'm guessing that's _not_ a hybrid you made."

"I turned her," Marcus said, watching Veruca in shock. "She drank Elena's blood. What's going on?"

Esther watched Veruca. "Only Klaus's blood can make hybrids. She drank Elena's blood, so now she has a single-minded focus. Complete the transition."

Marcus got what she meant after a moment. "She needs Klaus's blood." So normal hybrids _couldn't _create other hybrids, at least not without Klaus's and Elena's blood.

"Yes," Esther confirmed. "And she won't stop until she gets it. She can't control herself."

Klaus looked at Esther in confusion before irritatedly grabbing another glass. He bit into his wrist and let his blood drip into it until the bite healed. He placed the glass on the other side of the barrier and stepped back, turning around to look at Esther and Marcus. "Does it matter _how _she gets it?"

"No," Esther answered. "Other than the fact that she probably would have drained you if she'd gotten ahold of you. She would have tried to anyway. I'm surprised you didn't just kill her." From the Other Side, she'd seen him kill the failed rabid hybrids, though he hadn't seemed to enjoy it. Despite the way he usually treated his hybrids, Klaus did seem to genuinely see them as comrades, unless they betrayed him anyway.

Veruca smelled Klaus's blood and zoomed toward the glass, draining it, causing her to scream in pain and collapse, turning the same as Marcus had. Marcus took off his jacket and covered her. "There are clothes outside," Marcus told her. She zoomed outside.

Marcus gave Esther a grateful look before looking at Klaus. "Thank you." Klaus just shrugged and Marcus left to help his sister.


	6. Unwanted Advances?

**This fanfiction is based off of my Vampire Diaries forum: **forum/The-Vampire-Diaries-My-Version/127310/

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but I am the main moderator/creator of the forum.**

**Notes: Some things have been edited and changed from the original story on the forum. **

**Warning: My computer has gotten a virus, so it may stop working. If the story is not updated for a long time, my computer locked up. I did not abandon you.**

**6:**

**Unwanted Advances?**

Klaus was out walking when he spotted Veruca and raised an eyebrow, walking over to her with a smirk. He wasn't sure why he bothered, except he didn't sire many females into hybrids, not ones of note anyway, as there was always a distinct lack of them in most packs. The only ones that really came to mind were Paige, Mindy and Kimberley. Paige had been a failed hybrid, Mindy had been killed by Stefan, and Kimberley had betrayed him. Maybe this one would work out better.

Veruca turned around when she sensed him, without him even saying or doing anything. "Klaus." She smiled at him, shocking him a bit, as he didn't usually get that kind of reaction from anyone. "I remember everything now. You were cruel. I thought you were going to let me die."

Klaus shrugged. He had expected anger, but she just seemed amused. "So did I. It was a last-minute decision not to." He explained away the pity he had felt as a rare act of good faith in return for her brother's seeming loyalty, another thing he wasn't used to getting, even from family.

Veruca shrugged. "I don't mind." She smiled. "You're sexy when you're mean." She looked him over. "The rumors about you should mention that you're hot." She tilted her head. "You should drop the blonde vampire chick, you know."

Klaus looked at her, highly amused. He kind of liked this hybrid so far. But then he'd always had a fondness for compliments. Well, those directed at him anyway. "And why is that?" he asked, deciding to play along.

Veruca raised an eyebrow, walking closer to him and placing a hand on his chest. "I think you can figure it out. Besides..." She leaned up to whisper in his ear, "... Every alpha male needs an alpha female."

Klaus smiled and pushed her back. "I'll respectfully decline the offer, love." He wasn't giving up on Caroline that easily. She'd eventually come around, especially with Tyler gone.

Veruca sighed and stepped back, crossing her arms while rolling her eyes, clearly irritated. "So why Barbie the year-old vampire anyway? I hear she chose Tyler over you. I've met Lockwood. She obviously has _very _poor taste." She thought about Caroline's friends. "And not just in men."

Klaus laughed, shaking his head. He definitely liked this one. Jealousy suited her, and she was good with flattery. But the fact was, the flattery was just that most likely, either manipulation or the sire bond at work. "Tyler won't be a problem for now…." He had made sure that the pup fled.

Veruca paused, seeming to think of something. "I suppose..." she said somewhat slyly before smiling. "I heard you were a vindictive one. And she _did_ choose Tyler. She doesn't _have _to know if you were with me." Her tone was unmistakably suggestive.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. This time, despite the amusement, he also felt annoyed. He despised people making assumptions about him for a numerous amount of reasons. "Who said I _wanted _to be with you?"

Veruca smiled at that, seeming amused rather than hurt, and suddenly pulled him down and kissed him. Klaus froze at the contact, not liking something being out of control, and had to force himself not to kill her. "I think you'll come around, _love_," she said to him before zooming off.

Marcus saw them and went over to Klaus warily, sensing his mood, and watched his sister leave. "Couldn't help overhearing. Just a warning. My sister is a vindictive bitch… and a jealous bitch. So you might want to keep an eye on Caroline from now on…. Though I doubt she'd go after Caroline. She's not that obvious with her plots."

Klaus chuckled at that. "She wouldn't be able to go after Caroline…. Sire bond and all." One of the perks of creating hybrids was that they came with the sire bond, except for the fact they could be broken anyway.

Marcus nodded slowly. "Right. Cause going after Caroline wouldn't make you happy. But going after Caroline's friends and family you wouldn't care about. Only Caroline would. Come on, Klaus. Your family practically created loopholes."

Klaus smirked, shrugging. "Caroline can make new friends." He hated all her friends anyway, to be honest. If Veruca killed them, she'd be doing him a favor. He paused though. "Her mother…. I extend protection to her."

Marcus nodded. "You're not seeing the big picture, boss. Caroline's mother is gone, from what I hear. But Caroline has already lost her mother because of you, and Tyler. So I'm pretty sure if her friends are hurt, she'll want nothing to do with you. More than likely, my sister's plans have nothing to do with vengeance on you… sire bond, and all, and everything to do with getting Caroline out of the picture." He shrugged. "I'm sure it's nothing personal. Look at it from her perspective. We're 2000 year old elitists. The only Original werewolves are related to her, starting out as werewolves we hate the rest of your family as they're vampires. And she never liked Silas. That leaves you, the Original Hybrid, who she happens to be sire bonded to. She's going to make every girl you fancy _wish_ she could kill them…. And then, there's Tyler, of course."

**XXX**

Veruca called one of her associates. "Is he there? …." She'd finally found him. If Klaus had truly been looking for him, he'd have found him easily and killed him. "Good. Tell him Klaus is dead…. Yeah, he is…." She thought of a way Klaus could be dead. "They got the cure and used it on him, then killed him…. Yep. It's safe to come back." She smiled at hearing he was on his way. "Perfect. Tell him I'll meet him on the outskirts of town." She hung up and smirked.

**XXX**

Klaus frowned at what Marcus had said. "My interest in killing her and wishing I had let her die are increasing gradually…." He said with aggravation.

Marcus shrugged. "Relax, Klaus. I'll talk to her. With my sister, it's all about wording, persuading, and at times, threatening. You should know that yourself, you have a younger sister…. And I'm feeling obligated to help you. The sire bond can be a bit pesky that way. But whatever, I'm an all-powerful hybrid."

**XXX**

Tyler Lockwood had met Veruca on the outskirts of Mystic Falls and she had explained everything to him. He couldn't believe he had been lured back so easily, and all because this woman was apparently in love with Klaus, of all people, which he just found disgusting. "You said he was dead," Tyler said angrily.

Veruca chuckled at how easy it was to fool him. _And more than he knew. _As if she'd ever allow anyone to kill Klaus. She'd die first. "I lied," she said simply.

"I'm leaving," Tyler said, rolling his eyes and going past her.

She couldn't let him leave Mystic Falls. She needed him here to keep Caroline away from Klaus. "Wait. I need your help," Veruca said quickly, making Tyler turn to her in disbelief. "I just became a hybrid. I need your help to break the sire bond and I can't leave town. My brothers are here, and one of them was made a hybrid too. Please stay, Tyler. I really do need your help. And so does my brother." That would appeal to his Code of Loyalty.

Tyler sighed reluctantly after a moment. The sire bond, of course. Maybe Klaus was using the sire bond to manipulate her. He wouldn't put it past Klaus. "Fine, just... not now, okay? I'll see you later."

Veruca smiled as he left. That was easy. "Don't forget to see Caroline!" she called after him. Smirking, she took out her phone and called Klaus.

Klaus held up a finger to Marcus when his phone rang, taking it out and answering it. "Yes?"

Veruca smiled when she heard his voice. "I just love your accent. Tyler's back in town. Now don't get mad. I just figured that he makes Caroline happy, so that should make you happy. And if not, you can always kill him. Or I can kill him for you. Either way suits my purposes. By the way, did you know that one of the side effects of turning an Original Werewolf into a Hybrid is that we can compel compel other hybrids? Minus each other and you of course. I tested it on Tyler and it worked. He's going to bite Elena and the Salvatores for me. They are your enemies and I don't want you hurt. Why do you think that is? The sire bond? Or love?"

Marcus frowned as he listened. "Wow, she is going overboard this time."

Klaus gave Marcus a look and put a hand over his phone's speaker. "You think?" he asked sarcastically. He pulled his hand away from the speaker to speak to Veruca. "Sire bond," he answered with disdain. There was no chance in hell it was anything else, not that it would matter to him in the slightest…. "Veruca…. You better stop Tyler from killing Elena. I don't have enough blood from her."

"Don't be ridiculous, Klaus," Veruca said. "I'd never do anything to hurt you. I told Tyler to bite her, not kill her. You already have the means to save her from that. I just wanted to send a message to that little blond hussy of yours. She's not even on your level, and I'm going to prove it to you." She smiled. "I'm looking forward to another kiss. Because I don't believe it's just the sire bond. Bye." She hung up.

Marcus gave a low whistle. "I'll skip wording and persuading and go straight to threatening," he commented. "Does this _usually_ happen when you turn female werewolves?" Because if it did, he really shouldn't.

Klaus pocketed his phone angrily. "No, it does not. Romantic feelings are a side effect of the _vampire _sire bond, and those feelings are already intact. Your sister, is mentally ill."

Marcus raised an eyebrow in amusement as he thought about it. Veruca had never done anything close to this, and she had definitely never seemed crazy. "Hmm…. Original werewolves are not like regular werewolves. For my brother and me, our aggression can surface without anger. We have an increased need to cause violence and bloodshed. My brother fights that part of himself. I, on the other hand, give into it. That aspect of my wolf lineage has since been heightened after you turned me. As for a female Original Werewolf like my sister, they feel the need to find a partner. She usually fought the urge, after some very bad experiences. I _think_, that with the heightening that comes with being a vampire combined with the sire bond… well, to put it shortly, you're screwed. Cause she seems to have chosen you. Have you ever heard the human myth that werewolves choose a mate for life? That's true in our case. The rest of my family has been lucky enough not to have to deal with that nonsense."

Klaus shook his head immediately. "No. I cannot have her advances for life. It was taking, the first time, but…." He paused. "Do you think I could override it? Tell her _not _to have feelings for me?"

Marcus shrugged. "I am neither you nor a vampire. I have no idea how sire bonds work. The most I had was the Code of Loyalty, and even that I couldn't care much about. And I'm currently on the other side of the sire bond. You could try it. If it is my theory, based on what I've heard of sire bonds and the mating thing, it should work. Unless her feelings for you are real and she chose you on her own, which is highly unlikely, as she's known you for... five minutes. Unless you _have _met her before, in which case, that information would be good to know now."

Klaus shook his head slowly as he thought about that. He was pretty sure he'd remember meeting Veruca. She'd be hard to forget. "Not that I know of…. No."

Marcus nodded and held up a finger. "One second." He called his sister, needing to hear her side of this. "Veruca, sister, why are you bothering Klaus?" He raised an eyebrow at her response. "You do realize he's going to end up killing you if you don't stop, right?" He rolled his eyes. "Just out of curiosity, did you meet Klaus at all before your siring?" He frowned as he listened. "Just a last note, you are completely insane and I should've went after Ethan instead." He hung up. "Not sure if your plan will work as she's past midnight on the crazy clock."

Klaus looked at Marcus expectantly. "Well? What did she say? We had not met before her siring, correct?"

"That would be a no," Marcus answered. "But she says she's seen you, a lot apparently. Which is quite possible as we were both scared shitless of you when we first learned there'd been a hybrid created and kept tabs on your whereabouts…. She says she saw you in England in the 1400s and has been following you ever since."

Klaus nodded. He had been in England then so it was possible. "Well, I'm going to go have a little chat with her…." A chat that may end in violence and possible murder.

Marcus gave him a look. "Good luck. Call me if you need me. I'll be feeding on the townsfolk." He zoomed off.


	7. Limited Success

**This fanfiction is based off of my Vampire Diaries forum: **forum/The-Vampire-Diaries-My-Version/127310/

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but I am the main moderator/creator of the forum.**

**Notes: Some things have been edited and changed from the original story on the forum.**

**Warning: My computer has gotten a virus, so it may stop working. If the story is not updated for a long time, my computer locked up. I did not abandon you.**

**7:**

**Limited Success**

Klaus zoomed around a few places in search of Veruca before ending up back at his place and going in. He sighed heavily. "I love how you just invited yourself in," he commented sarcastically, seeing Veruca pouring herself a drink.

Veruca put down her drink and made him one. "I was waiting for you." She turned to him with a smile. "I missed you. Is that a crime?" She held out the tumbler with his drink. "Drink? What's with my brother giving me the 20 Questions?"

Klaus took the drink but set it down, turning back to her. He walked closer to her and tilted his head to the side. "Veruca." he started, ignoring her question. "Do you want to know what I want from you?"

Veruca smirked. "Hot Hybrid sex? Anytime."

Klaus paused at her wording as it reminded him of something. "I'll take a rain check." Klaus couldn't help joking. He shook his head. "No, what I want is for you to be like all my other hybrids. Loyal, no comments like _that_, no romantic feelings involved. Do you understand?" She had a habit of getting to him for some reason and he wanted it to stop now.

Veruca looked hurt for a moment before putting it aside. "Do you remember how much fun you had in the 1900s? New Orleans?" She smiled. "You were a _king_ then. Everyone listened to you, even your enemies. You could draw a crowd better than the prophets of the old times. Silas himself would have been jealous." She paused. "I always wanted to dance with you in the 20s." She shook her head. "You can't make my feelings for you go away. The sire bond was the result, not the cause." She nodded. "But I'll be loyal. I'll protect you with my life, and that is not the sire bond talking." She looked him in the eyes. "Caroline could never love you like I do. And deep down, you know that."

Klaus shook his head, having a thought but not truly letting it into his head. But what he did know was she was saying things that he'd longed to hear from someone for so long, he'd convinced himself he didn't need to hear it, while also hoping he could convince Caroline to actually have feelings for him. "Stop. I don't want love from you…. I never did."

Veruca shook her head, not believing him. She'd seen him want someone to care so often while watching him, in those moments when he believed no one saw. "You know, I've been alive over 2000 years and there's nearly nothing I can't do, and I would still gladly switch places with Caroline in a heartbeat," Veruca replied. "Your hybrids are sire bonded to you because you free them from turning. But my brother and I never had to worry about that being Original Werewolves. He's sire bonded to you because you gave him power, but I never cared about that. Why do you think I'm sire bonded to you?" She knew how he'd felt all those centuries cause she'd felt it too: the loneliness, the longing to be loved. The difference was that she hadn't wanted to be loved by just anyone, only by him, because something about him had always just… called to her. "You don't want to hear this anymore? Then kill me. You can easily. But you can tear my heart from my chest and I still wouldn't stop loving you."

Elijah suddenly zoomed into Klaus's mansion, carrying Elena, and frowned at Veruca. "Don't I know you?" he asked her.

Veruca smiled at Klaus. "Told you I've been checking up on you. He must have glimpsed me." Actually, the truth was much harsher. She had met Elijah briefly and it was his fault that she hadn't met Klaus sooner. She hated him, and hated him all the more for not remembering what he'd done to her.

Elijah looked at Klaus after he seemed to somewhat remember her. "Niklaus, please. She needs your blood. Tyler bit her."

"Took him long enough," Veruca said under her breath, causing Elijah to snap a look at her. She just gave Elijah a smug look. If he hadn't been worried about Elena, she knew he'd have attacked her, not that she cared.

Klaus rolled his eyes and bit into his wrist, holding it out to Elena. "Last time I saved someone, I regretted it." He looked pointedly at Veruca.

Veruca smiled at him affectionately. "You'll come around," she reiterated. "And you're still hot when you're being mean, by the way."

Elena took his wrist and drank before pulling back as her wound healed. She frowned at Klaus. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Did Caroline see you get bit?" Veruca asked her hopefully.

Elena frowned at her. "What? Yes..." Veruca smiled at that and Elena narrowed her eyes at her.

Elijah looked at Klaus angrily. "Who is that?"

"New Hybrid," Veruca answered before Klaus could. "I'm in love with him and had Tyler bite your girlfriend to send a message to Caroline. Klaus says he hates it, but I noticed he hasn't killed me yet."

Elijah actually laughed at that. "You're in love with Niklaus? Killing you would be a mercy. I'm surprised he even likes Caroline. You have no chance. Thank you, Niklaus. I'll leave... _whatever_ this is… to you. I need to get Elena home." He zoomed off with Elena.

"I don't like your brother, Klaus," Veruca commented, glaring after Elijah.

Klaus zoomed at her and shoved her against a wall roughly, making her wince a little, though she obviously liked it. "And _I _do not like _you_," he returned, slowly pressing his hand in the spot over her heart and grabbing it. He squeezed her heart threateningly before pulling his hand out. He stepped back and licked some of her blood off of his fingers, walking away from her and grabbing the drink she had offered earlier. That would definitely kill her feelings for him. He was surprised at her reaction though.

Veruca gasped in pain before sliding down the wall, chuckling. "I was actually enjoying having you that close. And if you wanted my blood all you had to do was ask." She stood up once she was able to and went over to his drawings of Caroline, picking them up. "Why don't you try drinking Caroline's blood? But that's right. Your bite would kill her." She smiled. "Well, everyone wins then. Except Caroline, but whatever. I still don't understand why you like her. All she does is push you away. And even if she does learn to love you, she'd just try and change you, and she'd never understand you. You're a Hybrid, Klaus, meaning half-werewolf, do you honestly think you can be happy with a vampire for long?"

Klaus shrugged, downing the drink. "Long and I, don't mix well." It was never about staying with Caroline anyway, but proving something to himself he had never been able to admit… which was why every rejection of hers and murder attempt hurt worse than the last.

Veruca looked at him. "I've noticed. I've watched you, remember? The longest relationship I noticed was with Katerina, which lasted less than a month, and she betrayed you. You're a thousand years old, Klaus. You have to be tired of always being alone by now." She knew that she was, and she'd been alone twice as long as him. "Besides, Caroline's done nothing but use you, and from what I hear, has watched you nearly die and done nothing to stop it." Yet another reason why she despised Caroline. The bitch needed to stop taking the high road when she was just as bad, if not worse. "I would've, even if I'd have died in the process."

Klaus tried not to listen to her, but he remembered all the times Caroline had distracted and betrayed him, remembered the times she'd stood by and even helped when he was nearly killed. _It wasn't real. It was never just the ones sired that had to put up with a lie. _"Because you _have _to.." Klaus replied. Her feelings couldn't be real. _It shouldn't even matter if they were._

Veruca rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "You keep saying that. I've been protecting you long before you sired me. Who do you think always diverted your stepfather? Do you really think he was that bad at finding you? I told him where to find Elena, and gave Bonnie's mother the spell to desiccate him. I told Rose and Slater where to find Elena. And I told them to call you. Unfortunately, they were too scared and called Elijah instead. I also told Greta and Maddox where to find you to help you break the curse. Then I spent all this time trying to get that hunter off my brother's trail, because if he dies, you die. Then I lured my brother here, came myself, and orchestrated everything so you'd sire me. Like I said, the sire bond was the result, not the cause. _I love you_, Klaus. And it has _nothing_ to do with my sire bond to you."

Klaus turned to look at her at her words. "Why?" he asked bitterly, curiosity hidden in his tone as she actually started to convince him. "I don't return your feelings and you know my track record with relationships…. So _why_?"

Veruca smiled at him. "Because… despite your bad traits, you can be protective. And you never let anyone or anything stand in your way, which is a trait I've always admired about you. And you have a sense of honor and you _do _have a soft side, as rare as it is that you show it." She smirked. "But it's not just your good traits I like. You're fun. Stefan in his Ripper days was nothing compared to you. You like causing bloodshed; you _revel_ in it, which is rare. That means I don't have to be someone I'm not with you, and _you_ shouldn't have to change or be someone _you're_ not because of Caroline's self-righteousness." She shrugged. "And I don't need you to return my feelings, not that I wouldn't love it if you did. I'd still love you." She shook her head. "Love isn't rational. That's what makes it interesting."

Klaus walked over to her, frowning. "I'd say you're pathetic… but I'm doing nearly the same thing…. Tip for the wise… most things like me, aren't good."

Good," Veruca said, smiling. "Good guys are dreadfully boring."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Just out of curiosity, did you really think stopping by for a little chat would stop me from turning your brother into a hybrid if I wanted him to be one? You had to have known it was a waste of time."

Veruca scoffed at that. "That was a ruse. Between you and Marcus? He was going to be a Hybrid." She shrugged. "I figured if you saw us, you'd want to turn all of us. But I also knew that you may want to see what happened if you didn't let one of us finish the transition. So I informed Marcus of your 'death', full air quotes added, by Saltzman so he'd come here. He may have been afraid of being a Hybrid, but I knew he wouldn't be able to resist the power he'd get in the end. And then I made sure my other brother came with me to 'save' Marcus. This way you'd have two alternatives and I wouldn't turn out a guinea pig…. Which I did anyway, but whatever. It still worked out." She looked him over. "You really must have been a warrior when you were human, if the muscles are any indication."

Klaus shrugged, amused by her subject change. "I got myself into a handful of fights…. I still do, though they're easier to win." He chuckled, flashing his fangs a moment before returning them to their original size.

Veruca smiled at him loosening up. "I bet they were back then too." She thought about something suddenly and needed to tell him. "Oh, by the way, you can't turn or kill my brother Ethan unfortunately. If he dies, you die, him being the last Original Werewolf, and all werewolves descended from him, including you."

Klaus huffed. "I hate restrictions… but I have no reason to do anything to him. Yet." He looked at her. "Does he have any weaknesses? Soft spots?"

Veruca thought about that. "Magic doesn't affect him at all as he's a warlock as well as an Original Werewolf. Breaking his neck would just piss him off. Wolfsbane will weaken him, but it would act as vervain does to you, which is most likely just an annoyance. Decapitation and heart extraction will kill him. Soft spots? I don't know. We're not that close." She looked at him. "Now I just told you how to hurt and kill my _brother_. Do you believe I really love you _now_?"

Klaus stayed quiet as he just realized she was right before reluctantly shrugging. "It doesn't mean anything to me…." But even to him it sounded like a lie.

Veruca raised an eyebrow. "Then why haven't you killed me? I did you piss you off, not that I meant to. You've killed others for less."

Klaus turned away from her. "Who would pass up having two Original Werewolves, turned Hybrid, sired to you?" he replied finally, pouring himself another drink.

Veruca went over to him. "Come with me somewhere. You used to have a lot more fun before coming to this town. You need to remember that…. And get a real drink." She took his hand to lift the glass to her lips, drinking from it. "Please? It won't kill you. Might kill someone else though." She smirked.

Klaus looked at her a moment, feeling something before pushing it out of his mind and rolling his eyes, setting his drink down. He walked outside without saying anything to her.

Veruca followed him. "Oh, come on. You know you're interested. You've been bored in this town. I can tell."

Klaus stopped and turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't say no."

Veruca grinned at that. "You didn't say yes, either. No cars though. Let's run. I haven't gotten the chance to transform yet since becoming a Hybrid."

Klaus nodded, already liking this idea. "Ladies first…."


	8. Breakthrough

**This fanfiction is based off of my Vampire Diaries forum.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but I am the main moderator/creator of the forum.**

**Notes: Some things have been edited and changed from the original story on the forum.**

**8:**

**Breakthrough**

Veruca transformed into her wolf form, waiting on Klaus. She had always wanted to see his wolf form up close. From what she'd been able to see of it from afar, Klaus was a much bigger wolf than any normal werewolf or regular hybrid. She supposed it made sense as he was also an Original Vampire _and _an Original Hybrid.

Klaus began the transformation into his wolf form and when he finished he sprinted off, almost immediately, towards a forest. The urge to hunt in this form was instinctual, especially as he was immensely frustrated. He didn't even know why he was. Actually he did know. What he didn't know was why she got under his skin so much.

Veruca took off after him, catching up to him and nudging him with her shoulder to get him to follow her before taking off again. She ran for a while before stopping by a campsite, smelling the humans. That meant they were here. The place she was looking for was a long ways off from Mystic Falls, so most people tended to make camps around it. She looked over at Klaus, still in wolf form, nodding to him to go after the humans first.

Klaus, in wolf form, padded over by the humans slowly. Once they caught sight of him, most screamed and two began running. He lunged at the two trying to escape and viciously tore through them, their screams becoming muffled, and then whimpers, before no sound came from them. He whipped around to the other humans, blood splattered on his coat, and growled at them, attacking another. This wasn't so much about hunger, or even enjoyment, but working off tension. But after a moment, he actually did start to enjoy himself. He paused as he realized what Veruca had done. She knew he enjoyed going out in wolf form, so she'd chosen this method of hunting. And just like that the tension was back. He turned and watched her.

Veruca had also attacked the humans and was ripping through them almost as gracefully as he did. He had never seen a white werewolf before. It was most likely due to her having been an Original Werewolf before a hybrid. Soon enough all the humans were dead, blood staining the whiteness of her fur. He had to admit it was beautiful.

She transformed back after the humans were dead, which actually made him freeze. She was beyond beautiful. She had flawless skin and a perfect body, her hair falling over her bare shoulders and only lightly over her breasts. And her eyes…. It didn't help that as an artist he had a habit of taking in every detail of something. He growled, but it was mostly at himself. Why on earth had he agreed to come here? He had almost an urge to run away, but he didn't run from anything. The very thought pissed him off.

Veruca looked over at him when he growled, but he barely noticed. His thoughts were going down a very dark path until he saw her light up with mischief. That made his anger actually cease as it made her even more beautiful. "Save some of the aggression, Klaus," she said to him, mistakenly interpreting his growl. "We're just getting started." Her words had the effect of gaining his curiosity. She started looking through the humans' stuff before finding clothes for himself. He watched her in confusion when she continued looking, finding clothes for him as well and holding them out to him. "Coming? Promise I won't peek." Her tone suggested otherwise.

Klaus blinked at her, actually amused. He then tilted his head to the side as he looked at the clothes she offered him in what could be translated as disgust. He transformed back nonetheless, smirking at her a moment before shrugging the clothes on, allowing her a brief look at him, knowing that had probably been another purpose of this outing. "What's next?" he questioned expectantly, actually wanting to continue this.

Veruca smiled slowly, having watched him. She _had _suggested going as a wolf to hopefully get him to loosen up, but getting to see him in all his glory was a bonus. She got dressed herself. "Follow me." She zoomed off the rest of the way to a large building, opening the door and leading him into a rave. She leaned toward him. "You know what the good thing is about raves? No one notices when you eat the ravers." She was glad when she saw the tension actually visibly leave him, though she didn't think he noticed. She'd watched him for centuries and in all that time her greatest wish had been to see him happy, even if it was just once.

Klaus looked at her and grinned. "Never been to one of these. Simply heard of them." It had literally been centuries since anyone had shown him anything new. Not that raves were new. They just were to him. But then, he'd rarely had anyone _to_ show him new things.

Veruca smiled. "Really? I always pictured this as your scene." She grabbed a passing girl and compelled her. "No screaming. No running." The girl frowned, but nodded. Veruca vamped out and bit her before pulling back. A guy walked by and merely nodded at them. Veruca smiled at Klaus, licking blood from her lips. "See? No one notices." She turned the now scared girl toward him, smirking. "Up for a duet?"

Klaus's mood had already darkened again, though not towards Veruca. It was actually the opposite, which brought back the tension. He walked over to the girl, vamping out before biting into her neck. He was attempting to use the violence of the act to relieve what he was feeling, but he wasn't even sure what he was feeling. That was made near impossible when he felt Veruca bite into the other side of the girl's neck.

Klaus pulled back after a moment. Duets held a certain level of intimacy that made him uncomfortable. He'd done them before, but it just bothered him this time. Probably because he'd never actually felt a connection with the others he'd done duets with. He watched her drink, thinking. His own thoughts were confusing him. He felt a connection to Veruca?

Veruca drained the girl and dropped her. "And people still don't notice. We could have our fill of this place and they wouldn't do a thing till it was too late." She wiped the blood from the corner of his lips. He wanted to pull back but forced himself not to. "Is something wrong?" She licked the blood off her finger.

Klaus forced himself to snap out of his thoughts. They were too jumbled and confused to figure out anyway. "No, nothing," he said finally, flashing a brief grin. "Did I look like something was troubling me?"

Veruca laughed a bit, shrugging. "Honestly, I have no idea. You're hard to read sometimes." She offered her hand to him. "Dance with me." He didn't move. She smiled. "I'll let you pick the next person we eat."

Klaus glanced at her hand warily before looking back up at her and frowning. He really didn't want to touch her, or dance with her, or do anything with her. He wanted to turn around and walk away, no matter what she thought. What did he care? But for some reason, he did care. And honestly, he didn't really _want _to leave. He wanted to stay with her and whenever he tried to figure out why it escaped him and his thoughts became more jumbled. He took her hand and led her near the middle of the crowd of people and started dancing with her.

Veruca danced with him, but raised an eyebrow. She could tell something was definitely wrong. She had never seen Klaus this upset before. "Now I can tell something's bothering you. You're tense. You're never tense. And you're also too quiet." She frowned, genuinely concerned. "What's wrong? You're supposed to be having fun."

Klaus hadn't actually noticed he wasn't saying much, but her concern made everything worse. He became angry all of a sudden. What gave her the right to be concerned about him anyway? He may not have known why, but the reason he was bothered and tense and quiet was the one thing that was clear. It was _her_. "Maybe, I just don't want to talk to you," Klaus suddenly snapped at her. Her expression actually made him feel guilty. He never felt guilty. _Maybe she shouldn't have asked then._ He sighed slowly.

Veruca shrugged after a moment, continuing to dance. "You say that like I'm keeping you here," she said with sudden agitation. If he didn't want to talk to her, why was he here then? "It's not like anyone can force _you_, of _all_ people, to do anything. If you really didn't want to talk to me, you'd have ditched me by now." She realized he had probably just been lashing out to hide his real feelings and sighed. "And my brothers practically created the art of using anger as a cover. So what's really wrong?"

Klaus looked at her, dancing. For one thing, he didn't have to cover for anything. For another, she was dead wrong. "The fact that you _are _keeping me here, is what's wrong." Very wrong. Why couldn't he just leave? In fact, why couldn't he just kill her and move on? That last thought his mind actually immediately rebelled against. He had never hesitated to kill anyone before. Not even most of his family. Not that he'd actually _killed _his family, per se.

Veruca raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "How am _I_ keeping _you_ here?"

Klaus tilted his head to the side and looked her over slightly. He forced himself to think on her question without other thoughts getting in the way. It worked slightly. Something was nagging at him, but he still couldn't put his finger on it. "That's what I'm trying to figure out, love." The pet name had slipped out on its own. He usually only used it to screw with people he was intending to kill or worse. He'd only actually genuinely used it twice, on Tatia and, to some extent, Caroline. Though Caroline was more of a pet project. He still preferred to think he'd used it because of the usual reason.

Veruca looked into his eyes at his words. "I'm pretty sure I know. But I can wait till you figure it out." She hesitated before leaning up and kissing him, pressing her lips to his.

Klaus started to kiss her back before realizing what he was doing and pulling away abruptly. He didn't like any of this at all. He didn't like anyone to have power over him, and she had something on him. He still couldn't leave though. But he wouldn't have to if she did. "You said I could pick the next snack, correct?" he asked her.

Veruca was taken aback at first but recovered quickly. "Feel free to." He confused the hell out of her. His mood changed more than a teenage girl changed clothes.

Klaus smirked at her, shaking his head and sweeping her hair to one side. "Hope you don't mind me going solo for this one…." he murmured, leaning down towards her neck and inhaling deeply before biting into her neck. His goal was to drive her, but his thoughts ceased the moment he tasted her blood. It was what he imagined a deity would taste like, if they even did exist. He moved his arms around her reflexively as he drank.

Veruca had winced and tensed at the pain at first, but then closed her eyes, relaxing. She smiled when his arms went around her. "I don't mind. Like I said before, you want my blood, just ask."

Klaus nodded into her neck, barely hearing her words and continued drinking. After a few moments he pulled back and licked his lips, looking at her with a grin. "You taste, divine."

Veruca smiled slowly. "Glad you think so. From what I remember of your blood, you taste more than divine." She didn't remember much of that time. But she did remember that.

Klaus gave her a playful smile and shrugged. He paused and frowned in thought before looking at her. She hadn't left and he was…. His mind practically screamed the word "Backfire" and he released her. "I have to go…. Now." He quickly came up with an excuse, figuring she'd ask why.

Veruca nodded but frowned. "Are you in some kind of danger?" That was the only reason she could think of for why he'd abruptly leave and was worried.

Klaus nodded, but then shook his head, figuring he'd at least tell her the truth. "Not at the moment, no. But I want to get rid of a White Oak Tree…. Of course, the council seems to be supplied with seeds and other meddlesome White Oak tools but if I can get rid of the tree and move on to their weapons later, it will save me some time before a new one has time to grow and their resupplied. Enough time for me to kill the rest of them." Now that he thought about it, that was an actually legit reason to leave.

Veruca nodded, knowing White Oak could kill him, not she'd ever allow that to happen. "Marcus has a lot of followers, werewolves, nearly everywhere. I could tell Marcus to have them find the tree and destroy it. We won't tell them what it can do. And _I_, will get one of the Council members and torture him till he tells me where all the seeds are. Be careful. If the hunter is who I think he is, he has his tricks. And I don't want you hurt." She'd rather herself be hurt.

Klaus nodded at Veruca, not willing to acknowledge her worry for him, before turning and pushing through the crowd of people, walking out of the building. Once out of sight, he zoomed home and walked in, closing the door.

**XXX**

Veruca froze as she walked slowly into Klaus's mansion. She had been worried and gone straight back to the mansion after doing some investigating with Marcus, as well as some more-than-slight torture. She had been having a bad feeling since she and Klaus had split up, which was now cemented. The place was a wreck and _someone _had just passed her and Marcus.

Marcus took in the place and gave a long whistle. "What the hell happened? Because I am getting a funny picture with my inferencing skills."

Veruca frowned as she saw Klaus. She noticed that he'd been injured and zoomed over to him. "Are you alright?" she asked him. She didn't really expect him to answer her, but….

Klaus ignored both of their questions, looking visibly agitated. Whatever had happened had particularly angered him. "No one, ever stays dead anymore." He looked at them, almost as if just noticing them. "It was my _father_," he scoffed.

Marcus nodded, not seeming to be surprised. He should have been. She knew that Ethan had known Klaus's father, but she hadn't known him. And she didn't think that Marcus had either. "I know. I recognized him."

Veruca looked at Marcus accusatorily. "You know Klaus's father?"

Marcus nodded. "Yeah. Both of them actually," he revealed. "Didn't like either of them. Lucius was bitten by Ethan. Spent the centuries making my life miserable till he decided to settle with that annoying trollop of his. Not Esther. She came later." Veruca rolled her eyes. She knew that Marcus had actually been in love with said annoying trollop. It was probably the real reason that Marcus hated Lucius and Mikael. Marcus focused back on Klaus. "The tree is destroyed. Veruca has the location of the seeds. And the weapons are scattered with the members of the Council. The Sheriff has most of them, of course."

Veruca looked at Klaus. "We can go after your father if you want." She wanted to make sure that Klaus no longer had to worry about any of this happening again. "And gladly," Marcus added.

Klaus shook his head. "He would kill you both." He had no idea why he even cared, but the idea of losing either of them didn't sit well with him. Though he had to admit that losing Marcus didn't carry the same weight as losing Veruca. He chalked it up to being tired of his hybrids being killed. That excuse was probably true in Marcus's case, but….

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "That was insulting. I was stronger than him as a _werewolf_. Now I'm a hybrid. I'll be fine." He looked at Veruca. "You stay behind, little sister. Leave the big battles to your brother." Veruca glared at him but he ignored that. "Besides, I have a score to settle with Lucius, and I want to see the look on my brother's face when I bring him the head of his former protégé." He zoomed off.

Veruca rolled her eyes and looked at Klaus. "The seeds are at the former Young farm. I think they expected no one to look there." The place had apparently blown up, but had been restored with magic. Slade Colton's doing most likely. "And Colton wanted them close by, just in case..." She was still more worried about Klaus himself though. "Did he hurt you?"

Klaus shrugged. He started to ignore her question again, but her concern actually broke through his sense of pride. "I suppose…." The attack didn't bother him as much as the person doing it. If he was being honest with himself, until now, he had had a fantasized image of his biological father. "…. And I think he saved me just to do so. Tyler and Caroline were here to dagger me." He paused. "Rephrase, Tyler was here to dagger me and Caroline was here to distract me." He wasn't sure why he was telling her _everything_, but it was almost a natural instinct.

Veruca sighed. "You shouldn't trust her." He could tell she wasn't just concerned now, but jealous. He actually liked that she was. "I thought those daggers didn't work on you." He didn't respond to her this time. Tyler had actually managed to get that dagger in his heart and it had been _working_. He had felt it. He wasn't stupid enough to tell her an actual weakness. She started checking his wounds, which both cut off his thoughts and strangely made him want to let her help. The mere thought of that made him uncomfortable. He didn't need anyones' help. He never had. "You seem to be healed already. Do you need blood?"

Klaus looked at her, remembering when he'd drank her blood before. He felt a strong urge to feed from her again, but he didn't. He didn't know if she'd fed since then. He paused. Was he actually concerned about her well-being? He rejected the idea. He just didn't want to be that close to her again. He shook his head finally. "I'm fine," he stated certainly. He was physically fine, at least. He picked up the scattered drawings and looked through them. His father's rebuff had been the last straw.

Veruca picked up some of the drawings and looked at them. She had always liked his art. But what had always bothered her about them was that she could always see his sadness, his… loneliness, in them. She didn't want him to feel that way anymore. "You're a good artist. I could never draw a straight line myself, but I do appreciate art." She shrugged. "I used to write though." She handed the drawings to him.

Klaus took them, sorted the drawings of Caroline out and set the others down. "Really?" He found himself actually curious about her. "Poet? Freelance?" he asked, crumpling the drawings up and then setting them by the others before looking back at her.

Veruca chuckled, surprised he was actually asking about her. "Never wrote poetry." She remembered something. "Marcus did, but probably best not to ask him about that." Marcus hadn't been a very good poet, at all. And he'd stopped writing it after…. None of them liked to think about what had happened. "I wrote fiction mostly. Though I did write about my personal history once. That was destroyed though." It obviously bothered her that it'd been destroyed though. She looked at him curiously. "Have you ever done art professionally?"

"No, I don't feel the need to," Klaus answered with a shrug.

Veruca motioned to the mansion. "That's because you _don't_ need to. You have enough money. But you never _wanted _to?" She smiled. "You could be one of the famous artists, you know. You'd be even better than da Vinci."

Klaus shrugged. "Matter of perspective. And no, I never craved fame. At least not in the form of my art."

Veruca nodded. "What did you want to be when you were human? Before you became a vampire and knew you had the wolf gene. Or did you always know?" She had always been curious about his life before the 1400s when she'd seen him. What had caused him to feel the way he did? She had heard rumors, of course, about his stepfather and mother, and Tatia, and the rest of his family, and the Hunter's Curse. But she had hoped, probably foolishly, that what she had heard had not been true.

Klaus shrugged. "I didn't have a specific plan as a human." He'd been too busy dealing with his family, especially his stepfather. Not to mention his rivalry with Elijah over Tatia. "And I didn't know of the gene until it was activated, though I _should _have. I was just passed off, as in need of anger management and impulsive, than a werewolf." He spoke bitterly.

Veruca raised an eyebrow at what'd he said. "I wouldn't say you need anger management. Maybe just impulse control." She shrugged. "But I like that you're unpredictable. And you don't really act like a werewolf, or a vampire really. But then you are both." She'd noticed his bitterness. "Don't be angry. Others... just don't understand you. That's their loss."

Klaus looked at her, surprised at her words. Despite himself, he was actually starting to feel… _something_ for her. No one talked to him the way she did. Not even Rebekah. Not genuinely anyway. It was either out of fear or the sire bond. He paused at thinking about the sire bond as she did have that. He chose to ignore it, just this once. "What were you like… in the past?"

Veruca thought back to the past as it wasn't something she thought of often. "Pretty much the same. Rebellious, I broke the rules often, and I was never the docile girl most women were around that time. My parents let me do what I wanted, but it was mostly out of neglect than affection. It was mostly just me and my brothers. After I became a werewolf, I changed. I got colder, crueler. I had to learn to look out for myself. Marcus abandoned my brother and me. And I hated Ethan, so I was alone. I was in... a very dark place... until I saw you nearly a millennia and a half after I turned."

Klaus frowned. "I don't know how I helped. We never talked or anything."

Veruca shrugged. "You gave me something to live for, Klaus. That was enough."

Klaus looked at her curiously. "So you wouldn't take the cure? If there was more than one dose.."

Veruca shook her head. "No. I have no reason to." She looked at him. "Unless you took it. But I doubt you would. You seem to like being a hybrid."


	9. Slade Colton

**This fanfiction is based off of my Vampire Diaries forum.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but I am the main moderator/creator of the forum.**

**Notes: Some things have been edited and changed from the original story on the forum.**

**9:**

**Slade Colton**

Klaus chuckled at that. "What's not to like?" As he'd once told Caroline, being the most powerful being on the planet was too good to pass up. He thought about Marcus. He had to admit that he didn't have much faith in him succeeding. His hybrids had been nothing but a disappointment in the past. "So, do you believe that your brother will be able to kill my father?" he asked Veruca.

Veruca actually scoffed at his question. "_I_ could kill your father. The problem is that Ethan may interfere. He was close with your father." Ethan didn't make just anyone his protégé. In fact, she didn't know of any others. Though there was rumors he had a second-in-command. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'm not letting him hurt you again. And I'll kill both him and Ethan if I have to." No one was more important to her than Klaus, not her family, not even herself.

Klaus raised an eyebrow in suspicion at her words as he remembered what she'd told him about Ethan before. "But you said I couldn't kill Ethan…."

Veruca thought about that, remembering that if Ethan died, all the werewolves died, including Klaus. "Well, that provides a problem. Maybe I'll just get a witch to seal him away somewhere. Maybe bury him with his friend Silas."

Klaus found it more than a little disconcerting that he automatically trusted that she'd just forgotten. He put it out of his mind and nodded. "My brother could do it, if he's not too busy with family bonding," he said sarcastically. Since Aaron's appearance, he's done nothing but attempt to get their family back together.

"Do you not like your family?" Veruca asked curiously. There were times she honestly couldn't tell, even while watching him in the past.

Klaus hesitated as he thought about that. He kind of had a love-hate relationship with all of them, even when he'd been a human. Maybe it was just that he hated how they were, not really them. It was complicated. Though with Mikael and Finn, it was just a hate relationship. He shrugged. "I care for them… but I do not like them. I do not consider Mikael family." He didn't know why he was even telling her. He normally didn't speak about things like this, even to the ones in question. "And Esther? I don't know…." His feelings for her were even more complicated than the others. "And my family number two, I don't give a damn about." Though he supposed he used to, during the times Mikael was especially harsh.

Veruca nodded and thought of a different question. This question she had more of a personal interest in, if she was being honest. But she hesitated to ask, not sure if he'd tell her. "... Do you… like anyone?" She paused. "Other than Caroline? Which I still can't figure out, by the way."

Klaus looked at her a moment and paused. He liked her but it wasn't something that he was willing to admit yet, even to himself. He shook his head. "No," he deadpanned simply.

Veruca just nodded as she noticed his hesitation, but wasn't foolish enough to hope for anything. "Well, I hope that changes. You deserve someone." Even if it wasn't her. She just didn't want him alone anymore. She remembered something important and changed the subject. "I'm going to go to the Young farm before the Sheriff figures out that his tree is burnt down and he plants another one."

Klaus nodded, extremely glad for the change of subject. He walked over to the door, opening it and holding it open.

Veruca walked over and paused next to him. She didn't know how he'd take this, but she needed him safe. "You shouldn't come. I don't want to risk him using one of his White Oak weapons on you if he happens to be there."

Klaus rolled his eyes. The Sheriff may have been immortal with powers, but he was still just a human. "I'll be _fine_," he said. His sense of self-preservation was outweighing his pride at the moment though. "He has bad aim," he added unconvincingly.

Veruca gave him a look. "You don't sound too sure about that. And I'm not taking chances, Klaus." If he died, she would too. She already knew that as it was bad enough fearing he'd been killed by Elijah back when she'd been trapped. "I'll take care of it. Just stay here. Please." She smiled. "You can go all Alpha on the next enemy that shows up," she said to tease him.

Klaus groaned, but wasn't really annoyed. If anything he actually found her endearing, which was worse in a way. "Okay, okay." he said reluctantly. "I'll sit this one out." At least it would get her away from him for a while before he went insane.

Veruca smiled. "I'll be back." On impulse, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She zoomed out and to the Young farm. She found the seeds easily and burned them, destroying them. She started to go back when she paused. That hadn't eliminated the danger to Klaus. She needed to make sure he was completely safe, because knowing Sheriff Colton, he'd retaliate. She went to the Sheriff's house instead. Not seeing him, she found his weapons' stash as quickly as possible and burned those too. She then turned to leave… and came face-to-face with the Sheriff.

Colton was glaring at her. "_What_ did you do?" Veruca went for him but he gave her a brain aneurysm and knocked her out before chaining her up. He waited till she woke up after that. "You must be the one who burnt the tree." She glared at him. "And the Young farm is on fire, meaning the seeds are gone. You're going to pay for that. It's a good thing I'm in the mood for torture."

**XXX**

Klaus waited impatiently. It was actually making him more insane thinking something had happened to her than having her around. He wondered what was taking so long before deciding to wait awhile longer before calling her.

**XXX**

Slade staked her through the stomach again. She was covered in blood, wounds and burns. "I'll ask again. Why do you care about the Originals?" He rolled his eyes when she still stayed silent. "You're sired to Klaus. I can break the sire bond, if you help me kill him."

Veruca just rolled her eyes. She didn't care about being sired to Klaus. There would be no difference in her feelings for him if she wasn't. She didn't care about the torture either. Not after living with her father. "Just kill me already. Why do you hate us anyway? Because for all your power, you're still just a human?"

Slade back-handed her across the face hard before grabbing another stake with vervain and wolfsbane on it.

**XXX**

Klaus was getting extremely anxious. He couldn't help pulling his phone out and calling Veruca. After the first few rings he zoomed out to the Young farm with the phone still to his ear. Upon seeing she wasn't there, and the fire, he frowned and hung up. Something must have happened. Maybe Colton had shown up.

Slade was holding her phone, looking at it as it rang. He pressed the talk button to call Klaus when it stopped ringing. Klaus answered almost immediately, annoyed with himself for seeming like he was waiting for her call. "Where are you? I saw your little roast, but you weren't there."

"Probably because she decided to burn my weapons next and I captured and tortured her," Slade responded angrily. He realized that Klaus hadn't known about the second phase of her plan. "So this was her idea. I figured it was yours, but apparently your hybrid slaves would do anything for you all on their own. She dies, and then I kill you and your family with the remaining weapons." He hung up and looked at Veruca. "Is he going to come for you?"

Veruca shook her head. "No. Klaus wouldn't waste his time." _And if he does, at least you won't expect it and set a trap_, she thought to herself. He moved to rip her heart out. "You don't have any more weapons," she said quickly. "My brother went after your deputies' weapons. Maybe he'll kill them too. He gets bored." Slade actually looked worried and pulled out his phone to call them.

Klaus pocketed his phone angrily. He wasn't even sure why he was angry. _Because she was being hurt and about to die. _He didn't care about that. Or at least that was what he told himself. He turned in the direction of Slade's house before hesitating. He didn't save people. And he _didn't_ care about that stupid girl. He didn't move though. "She was stupid enough to go. She can get herself out," he mused bitterly, turning and walking back towards his house before pausing, again. Just go home. Good riddance if she died. But the thought of her dying…. He groaned and zoomed to Slade's house, going in and zooming behind Slade, snapping his neck. He turned to Veruca as Slade dropped to the ground, unconscious, and walked over to her with narrowed eyes, ripping the items that bound her off and tossing them to the side.

Veruca looked up at Klaus, surprised he'd actually come, before realizing that he was angry. "I needed to know you were really safe and he had the largest store of weapons. They're gone now..." His expression didn't change, except to maybe get angrier. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you angry."

Klaus pulled her up roughly and dragged her out of the house, holding her up. "Idiot," he hissed. "You don't just go off to the house of someone who is capable of killing every supernatural creature, without telling anyone."

Veruca looked at him. "I was afraid you would come, and be hurt." She winced a little as he merely tightened his grip on her. "Klaus, you're hurting me." Klaus kept walking, not easing his grip. After a few moments he stopped, let her go and glared at her. She nearly fell when he released her and instinctively held onto him to keep from falling. "I'm sorry, Klaus. But I did what I said I would and I did it for you." She frowned. "Why are you really angry with me?"

Klaus shook his head. "You almost got yourself killed," he snapped at her.

Veruca looked at him as it suddenly hit her what was up, tilting her head. "You're not angry. You were worried about me," she said softly. Klaus looked at her oddly. "... I'm sorry. I thought I'd be fine. My ego was unfortunately one of the traits that was heightened when I turned. And I was more worried about you than myself."

Klaus scoffed at her words. "I wasn't _worried_."He started to say more when he registered her last words, his anger fading, but decided against it. He suddenly noticed her wounds. "You need blood…." He was suddenly annoyed at himself as he realized that he sounded worried.

Veruca nodded. "Definitely. Cause I'm seriously about to pass out. Can hybrids even go unconscious?" She was thinking that the answer was a yes, from the fact that she was feeling weaker by the second, and her vision was starting to go dark.

Klaus shifted her and bit into his wrist, offering it to her. He didn't usually offer his blood, not without being, well, begged first. The only exception to that before now was when he'd healed Caroline on her birthday. But he refused to think why he was doing so now.

Veruca was surprised at the gesture, but took his wrist in one of her hands before drinking. As she'd been severely injured, she couldn't resist biting down at the first taste of his blood, but made sure not to hurt him. His blood was even better than a human's. Hell, it was better than it had been during her transition, probably because this time she was getting it fresh from the vein.

Klaus watched her drink silently, smoothing her hair back. She really was beautiful, even now, as hurt as she was. He wasn't sure what he felt for her, but it did become clear to him now that he was very protective of her. He chalked it up to the same reason that he had once given Tyler, of all people, bodyguards – because he didn't want to lose any more servants. He'd stopped thinking of them as comrades when they'd attempted to bury him.

Veruca pulled back after a moment, able to stand on her own now and her wounds healing. She looked at him. "Thank you. And for saving me." He started to say something rude when she closed her eyes and leaned her head into his hand. "It's hard for me to think when you do that. My senses are still heightened from turning."

Klaus looked down at her. He paused when he felt something along the lines of affection for her at her words. As a rule, most people, who actually knew him anyway, tended to shy away from him. He suddenly felt something else though, a need for vengeance that was currently overriding everything else. "I'm going to go kill him…."

Veruca opened her eyes and looked at him, not having to ask who it was that he meant. "Well, he tried to kill you and tortured me. So I don't mind. I can help you."

Klaus looked at her skeptically, though he was impressed at the determination in her voice considering that she had just been tortured. But she _had _just been tortured, so he was wary about bringing her along. _I'm concerned that she'll be hurt. _He immediately denied that. He probably just thought she'd slow him down. "You've regained the majority of your strength?"

Veruca nodded. "Enough of it." She gave him a look. "I'm not letting you go after him alone." He tilted his head at her. "But do we even know a way to kill him?"

Klaus shook his head, latching on to the change in subject. "No, but I'll tie him up and kill him repeatedly until I can find a way to put him in a standstill or kill him permanently," he said, moving away from her and walking back towards Slade's house.

Veruca followed him. "So what's the plan?"

**XXX**

Slade was just reviving, his neck snapping back in place. He looked around, seeing Veruca gone. "_Klaus_..." He went through his house but found no weapons as they had all been burnt or used on Veruca. He exited the house quickly, looking around. _They didn't know how to kill him. He'd be fine._

**XXX**

Klaus looked at her and smirked. "There isn't one." He zoomed off and appeared in front of Slade. "Hey, buddy." he said sarcastically. "I never introduced myself properly. The name's Klaus. But you already knew that, didn't you?" He shoved Slade backwards roughly, glaring at him.

Slade fell back but quickly got back up, turning to zoom off, but came face-to-face with Veruca. "Going somewhere?" Veruca said with a sneer, grabbing his arm and snapping it, making him scream in pain.

Slade glared at them, looking between her and Klaus. "You can't kill me. You don't know how."

Klaus smiled at Slade mockingly. "I have all the time in the world to figure it out." He grabbed him by his broken arm and threw him back in the house. "For now, we're going to have a bit of fun." He zoomed in the house afterwards and grabbed Slade, shoving him into a chair roughly.

Slade realized he wasn't healing. That meant his powers were waning. He looked at Klaus as something suddenly hit him. "I never invited you in…."

Veruca looked at Klaus. "He's not healing. His powers aren't unlimited then." Slade zoomed out of the chair and attempted to leave, but his speed was also leaving with his powers.

Klaus grabbed him and threw him to the floor. "Great. I won't have to break your bones as often."

Veruca smirked at Slade as she thought of something. "I wonder what happens if your powers continue to wane. Do you lose your immortality?" Slade didn't answer, just looked away. "So what do you need to get your powers back? Blood?"

Slade snapped a look at her, glaring at her. "Unlike the both of _you_, _I'm_ not a leech," Slade hissed at her. "You two are even more unnatural than the vampires and werewolves." He glared at Klaus. "_What do you want_?"

Klaus shook his head in amusement. "I want nothing from you, other than your death." He chuckled.

Slade actually laughed at that. "I. Can't. Die."

"I could always pull your heart out and find out," Veruca said. "That's what you were going to do with me." Slade looked at her, actually looking afraid for once. "Fear. So that would work then."

Slade smirked as that was somewhat untrue. "Well, it works on hybrids. So why don't you test your theory on each other?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Or, we could just skip the testing and go straight to the experiment. How's that sound?" he said, kneeling beside Slade and shoving his hand into Slade's chest, clutching his heart.

Slade screamed in pain and grabbed his arm. "Go... to hell," he gasped out.

Veruca just watched with amusement. Klaus smirked at Slade and started pulling his heart out slowly. "I'll meet you there," he told Slade.

Slade grimaced, holding in a scream. "Do it! It won't kill me." He started greying as one of his life sources started to be pulled out of him. Veruca looked over at the door quickly as deputies came in, shooting at Klaus and Veruca with shotguns loaded with White Oak bullets. Veruca dodged, grabbed Klaus and zoomed him out of the way.

One of the deputies went to Slade quickly. "We got your message. Are you-?" Slade suddenly took out a long knife and decapitated him, chanting as he took the man's soul. The other deputies froze as they watched. Slade started healing, at full power again. He picked up the shotgun the man had had and zoomed away.

"No!" Klaus yelled before turning to glare at the deputies. "So glad you could join the party," he hissed, walking away from Veruca and towards them.

The deputies pointed their guns back at Klaus and Veruca. "Don't move."

"Well, that never works," Veruca commented, zooming toward them, dodging all the blasts and disarming them easily to give Klaus the chance to kill them. "One of them may know something."

Klaus gave her a look. "Like they would tell us," he scoffed but turned to them anyway, knowing she was right. "Attention, imbeciles. You're all going to die in the next three minutes, unless one of you wants to spill some helpful information, like on how to kill your little leader who just left you all to die." He looked down at the one Slade had killed earlier. "And even helped with the process himself."

Benjamin York, one of the deputies, had frozen. The other deputies just looked at each other, no one speaking.

Veruca raised an eyebrow. "Guess you're right, Klaus. And I'm still hungry."

"Wait!" one of the deputies said quickly, looking at Klaus and Veruca. "I'll tell you. But you let the others go."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, looking at the deputy. "Depends on the level of importance of your statement…."

Benjamin touched the deputy's back. "It'll be fine, York," the deputy told him, hesitating. "I know how to kill him."

"And how do you know this?" Veruca asked him, figuring he'd just lie to save their skins.

"I checked up on him," the deputy answered. "He was in the town records. In the Lockwood journals. The only way to kill him is to destroy his heart and his brain. Now let them go."

Klaus nodded slowly. "Thanks for ratting out your leader but…. You see, I have major issues with disloyal people… even when it's in my favor. Call me delusional all you want." He shrugged, stalking towards the deputy who had told him how to kill Slade. "But I won't make you watch me kill the others." He smirked and ripped his heart out, tossing it to the side. He turned to the others with a tilted grin, zooming to all of them and killing them in alternations between snapping their neck, ripping their hearts out and biting some to let them bleed to death. He turned to the last one who was Benjamin and flashed a bloody smile to him. His fangs were out and his eyes had a golden hue. "Your turn."

Benjamin reached in his back pocket. His heart was pounding as fear coursed through him. "Enough. You know how to kill him."

Klaus rolled his eyes and spread his arms out, gesturing to the bodies strewn everywhere. "Does it look like that means anything to me?" he questioned rhetorically, walking towards Benjamin. Veruca moved closer, noticing Benjamin's action.

Slade suddenly zoomed back in though, pointed the shotgun at Klaus, and shot him. He cocked the gun with one hand and aimed at Veruca when she growled and moved toward him. "Back off, bitch. White Oak bullets." He grabbed Benjamin and zoomed off with him.

Veruca zoomed to Klaus, kneeling by him. "I need to get the bullets out."

Klaus lay on the floor, clutching the spot on his chest over the bullets, taking in shallow breaths. He attempted to dig the bullets out himself but only succeeded in pushing them in further. He pulled his hand away and let it lay by his side, nodding for her to proceed.

Veruca pulled the bullets out carefully, trying not to push them in farther or hurt him more, finally pulling them out and throwing them aside. "Are you alright?"

Klaus inhaled deeply and sat up slowly, leaning against the wall. "Fine," he stated breathily. "Barely even felt it after the kill I just had." He chuckled as he glanced around at the bodies.

Veruca smiled, sitting beside him. "At least we know how to kill him now. And he's nearly out of weapons. He won't risk it. He's probably leaving town to regroup."

Klaus nodded. "Doesn't matter how many people he gets…. The next time I see him, he's dead."

Veruca nodded. "So what do we do for now? Go back?"

Klaus froze at her question. He didn't want to be around her anymore. "_I'm_," Klaus started, beginning to stand, "going to tell my family how to kill him."

"I'm?" Veruca said, standing up as well and looking at him. "Are you back to pretending you don't want me around?" She shrugged. "Could you at least show me my room or do I have to look for one myself?"

Klaus snorted and gave her a look. "You're not staying at my place." That was the last thing he needed.

Veruca raised an eyebrow and gave him a look back. "Well, I can't get into my place anymore after becoming a hybrid. And I'm not staying in a hotel like a hooker. That leaves your place. Besides, your place is huge; it has to have multiple rooms. It's not like I'm moving into your personal bedroom." She smiled. "Unless you want me to, of course."

Klaus didn't even address that last part. "Fine," he reluctantly said. "But you don't bother me, and you pick a room far from mine."

Veruca nodded slowly, hurt showing behind her eyes. "Got it. Should I also use the back door or just a window? See you at home." She zoomed off.


	10. Family Meeting

**This fanfiction is based off of my Vampire Diaries forum.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but I am the main moderator/creator of the forum.**

**Notes: Some things have been edited and changed from the original story on the forum.**

**Warning: Due to how this scene in the RP went, it may be beyond confusing.**

**10:**

**Family Meeting**

Klaus actually felt guilt about hurting her for a moment but pushed it to the side, zooming to Rebekah's and walking straight into her house. He noticed her sitting down reading and looked at her. "Bekah. I'm calling a… family meeting of sorts. You don't have to come but it's in your best interest that you do. Follow me." He zoomed out without waiting for a response and went to Aaron's, walking inside. Rebekah followed him.

Aaron looked over at them when they entered. "Niklaus, Rebekah. You have impeccable timing."

Henrik looked at Klaus with amusement. "You found out how to kill the Sheriff too, I take it?"

Elijah called out, "Finn! Get down here!"

"_Now_!" Esther called out when Finn ignored Elijah. Finn zoomed downstairs. "Sit, darling." Finn sat down immediately and she looked at Kol. "Turn that off."

Kol was playing a loud game with a controller in his hand. "But I just got to the next level." Esther gave him a look. "Fine. It was much more fun without a mother," he said good-naturedly, turning the game off.

Klaus nodded at Henrik, thankful he had other news as he didn't like to be outdone. "You can spill…. I have other information that doesn't regard this matter." Rebekah raised an eyebrow at that.

"You have to destroy both his heart and his brain," Henrik told them.

"I'll do it," Kol said automatically. "I haven't killed anyone in way too long."

"You just fed," Esther said.

"So?" Kol smirked. Aaron chuckled.

Finn just took in the information silently. "Your news, Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"How do you even know that, Henrick?" Rebekah asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"He's right, Rebekah," Klaus said simply before looking at Finn. "You may want to start playing Esther's bodyguard again." Finn already seemed worried. "In the rare event that my hybrid failed, someone wants-" He turned to look at Esther. "-you and Mikael dead. He seemed pretty intent on carrying it out himself," he stated, neglecting to mention that it was his father.

Esther frowned at that news. "How would anyone even know I'm alive? Or know me at all? I've been dead for a thousand years." And everyone from back then was either dead or in this room. Kol and Henrik just frowned.

"But you did come back not too long ago," Rebekah responded to her mother.

"The only ones I've pissed off since being resurrected are all of you, Rebekah," Esther said softly.

"Who is it, Niklaus?" Finn asked him.

Elijah thought it over, having had the same thought Esther had. "It would have to be someone from back then." He looked at Klaus as he suddenly remembered. "Your paternal siblings are back. They have reason to want her dead." No one even brought up Mikael.

Klaus nodded. "Close enough. It's my paternal father," he responded to Elijah before looking at the others. "He doesn't seem to like any of you either. Me included," he said with a shrug. He was making it seem as if he didn't care, but after Mikael, he couldn't deny that he did.

Esther looked at Klaus quickly when he mentioned Lucius. "He would want Mikael and me dead. And he's always hated vampires. But it doesn't make any sense that he'd hate you, Niklaus. You meant everything to him back then. In fact, you were the reason he hated me and Mikael, and the creation of the vampires. He even died while trying to save you from the curse."

Elijah frowned. "Why would he hate Klaus now then?"

"Gilbert ring effect," Henrik said in response. Everyone looked at him. "The rest of the werewolves Mikael killed back then must hate Niklaus, blame him. Lucius has probably been influenced by them into hating Niklaus."

"Makes sense," Finn agreed.

Aaron shrugged. "We'll handle him."

Klaus nodded at Aaron's words. "I had a hybrid on it. He wanted him dead. Seemed pretty sure he could do it." And he probably could, as he'd once been an Original werewolf.

Kol raised an eyebrow. "No offence, Nik, but most of your hybrids can't kill the Salvatores without getting decapitated or losing their heart. How are they supposed to kill an immortal werewolf? Tyler seems the only one competent, and he hates you."

"Cause one loves Nik," Rebekah replied before Klaus could smugly. Everyone paused at Rebekah's words, except Elijah, who already knew that.

"My father almost killed Tyler…. I wish he had. But this hybrid was an Original Werewolf," Klaus said before looking at Elijah. "Brother of the girl who had your girlfriend bitten." He glared at Rebekah as he registered his words. "Shut up…. Who even told you?!"

"Been to any raves lately?" Rebekah asked, still smug.

"Wait. Who's stupid enough to love Klaus?" Finn asked, finally breaking the silence. Esther gave Finn a look. "I didn't mean it like that, Mother. But Niklaus barely likes us and we're family."

Elijah looked at Klaus when he realized something actually important. "You turned _two_ Original werewolves? There's only three, Niklaus, or _were_ only three. You're lucky you didn't kill yourself by ending your bloodline."

Klaus gave Rebekah a look. "You were _there_?" he questioned before looking at Elijah. "The odds were in my favor…. Always are."

"Of course I was," Rebekah responded, smirking.

Klaus glared at her. He wasn't even sure why he was angry. He just hadn't wanted anyone to know about Veruca. "What did you see? You know what? Don't answer that, or the jock is going back on my kill list."

"I think you're the only one of us Niklaus actually doesn't like, Finn," Kol told him.

"Kol, be nice," Esther scolded him. He just smiled.

"Are we done?" Finn asked, standing up and leaving.

"I'm going to go check on Elena," Elijah said. "Just in case your hybrid got someone else to bite her." He zoomed off.

Kol smirked at Klaus and looked at Henrik. "I won the bet."

"No you didn't," Henrik said back. "Not yet."

Kol pointed at Rebekah. "She saw something. That means I won. Ha." Henrik sighed heavily and zoomed off.

Aaron shook his head. "You two are ridiculous. And I have witches to find." He zoomed off. Rebekah left as well.

Klaus glared at Kol with a raised eyebrow. "What was the bet?"

Kol smiled. "On if you'd ever get anyone to fall in love with you. Henrik betted no. I betted yes, but you'd never actually get a girlfriend. The bet was supposed to be about Caroline, but since we didn't specify, I still won. Henrik owes me a new car, with insurance." Esther sighed and zoomed off, not wanting to see them fight.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Do you know how much restraint it's taking for me to not kill you right now?" The idea of their bet had touched a very raw nerve as he'd wondered many times if anyone could ever love him. It was the reason he had continued to pursue Caroline.

Kol smiled. "Love you too, Brother. Let's face it. Caroline hates you and whoever this hybrid is has no chance in hell. In fact, my guess is you'll eventually kill her. Ooh, that's another bet." He took out his phone and texted Henrik. Henrik texted him back and Kol raised an eyebrow. "Well, he's going to lose again. What's a good stake, Nik? Pun intended."

Klaus punched Kol in the jaw and smiled at him mockingly. "I liked you better with a dagger in your heart, Kol."

Kol zoomed up and slammed Klaus into a wall, glaring at him. "And that is precisely why I betted the way I did. Your problem, Niklaus, is you hurt everyone around you, and you do it no matter who they are. Caroline knew that and it's why she never gave you the time of day. She was being smart." Kol released him. "Mikael was right about your impulsiveness." He zoomed off.

Klaus straightened up and scoffed before zooming back to his place.


	11. Verlaus

**This fanfiction is based off of my Vampire Diaries forum.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but I am the main moderator/creator of the forum.**

**Notes: Some things have been edited and changed from the original story on the forum.**

**11:**

**Verlaus**

Veruca was making a drink and sensed him when he entered. "Marcus was here. He said to tell you that he killed Lucius. And then he revived and disappeared. It seems everyone has a safeguard against death these days." She glanced at him to make sure he was alright. "And you don't look hurt, so I'm going to go finish unpacking." She was obviously still hurt as she moved to leave.

Klaus zoomed in front of her. "Wait." He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say here. He didn't even know why he wanted to say anything in the first place. No. He did know that, if he was finally being honest with himself. He didn't like to see her hurt. It actually pained him. He realized that she was waiting for him to say something. "I know… that you're upset. And I know _why _but…."

Veruca raised an eyebrow. "I picked the room farthest from yours, according to your instructions, if that's what you're worried about. And yes, I am upset. You're an ass. But I already knew that." She sighed. "I still love you, but that doesn't mean I'm not pissed still. So you're not off the hook. I'm going to guess I won't get an apology, but you can at least make it up to me."

Klaus paused. He should have known that was what this was all about. She wanted something from him. "What do you want? …. Money? Items?" he asked her.

Veruca scoffed, surprising him. "No. Klaus, you're making up for something, not being blackmailed or held up." Klaus suddenly felt guilty again for even thinking that she was using him. That was a new experience, both the feeling of guilt, and the feeling of trust. "You know what I don't get? Caroline helps to try and kill you, uses you, and treats you like you're nothing, and _I'm_ the one who gets treated like a leper."

Klaus sighed heavily, knowing she was right. To be honest, he didn't even like Caroline. He just wanted to prove to himself that he could be loved. As he looked at Veruca, he realized he was being an idiot as it was already being proven to him. He also realized that he didn't want to lose her after suddenly realizing all of this. But he couldn't think of how to make things right with her. This was new territory for him. "I don't know what you want from me," he admitted to her.

Veruca gave him a look at that. "You're _incapable_ of thinking of something?" She shrugged. "Well, you could just apologize then. It's just two words."

Klaus scoffed at that. Those particular words reminded him of all the times he'd been forced to say them to Mikael to get out of a beating. He had sworn to himself long ago not to ever say them again. "I don't feel I did anything wrong." The words just came out at the thought of Mikael.

"Then why even try then?" Veruca said, going around him and continuing to leave.

Klaus groaned. It should be a given he'd screw this up. He thought of something from one of the things she'd told him before, not to mention his own habits when it came to women, and followed her. "I'll do something, but it'll take a day to be finished."

Veruca looked at him and thought it over before nodding. "Alright." She paused as she looked at him. "I really do need to finish unpacking. I'll see you in a day." She went upstairs.

**XXX**

Klaus walked back into the house the next day with a few items in hand after having left yesterday. He walked into the living room and sat down in a chair to wait for her. He was surprised he'd been able to do everything in a day, but he was nothing if not efficient.

Veruca went downstairs and saw Klaus, looking at the stuff. She frowned. "Did you sleep at all?" She was surprised that he'd apparently been out all this time.

Klaus merely stood up and walked behind her. He moved her hair to the side slightly and clasped a necklace around her neck and then moved back in front of her, handing her a thing of papers. "This is all I could find. Your brother told me where you had lived before and I found a few papers that I inferred were from your old stories." He went back over to the chair and picked up a medium-sized canvas, letting a small, thin sheet fall from it and turned, showing it to her. It was a painting of her. "It's not my best but it is all I could do in a night." ( )

Veruca was shocked, touching the necklace and looking at the papers, recognizing the story as hers. She looked at the painting, her eyes tearing up slightly. "You're forgiven... Thank you." She couldn't even think what else to say and was silent a moment. She shook her head. "The painting is perfect."

Klaus flashed her a brief smile. "Will this make up for the next three times I'm an ass?"

Veruca smiled. "Considering you did all this overnight, yes." She held up the papers. "How did you find these, especially in a night? I thought it was all lost."

Klaus shrugged. "I have my ways…. If I told you the effect would be lessened."

"I doubt that," Veruca replied, going over to the painting and looking at it. "... Is this really how you see me?" It was a beautiful painting.

Klaus shook his head, not looking at the painting, only at her. "My paintings can never capture the full beauty of anything…." The words had slipped out before he could stop them, but honestly, he didn't want or feel the need to take them back.

Veruca turned to him then, surprised slightly, not sure if she should dare hope. "Did... you just call me beautiful?" she couldn't help asking, thinking she'd just misunderstood him.

Klaus paused. "I think you can figure it out," he said, repeating what she had said once before, smirking.

Veruca smiled, remembering when she'd said that to him, surprised he'd remembered. She leaned up and kissed him. Klaus stood unresponsive for a moment before kissing her back. Veruca continued kissing him, surprised he was actually allowing the kiss time and even kissing her back, sliding her arms around his neck.

Klaus zoomed her back against a wall and slipped his hand to the small of her back, continuing to kiss her. Veruca pulled him closer to her, continuing to kiss him. She removed his jacket and moved her hands beneath his shirt, and over his abs and chest.

Klaus zoomed upstairs and into his bedroom, onto the bed, lifting her shirt off. Veruca removed his own shirt and then her bra, moving to undo his pants.

**XXX**

Klaus turned over in the bed and looked at Veruca, lying beside her. Veruca was facing him but her eyes were closed. She smiled when she felt his eyes on her. "You're staring."

Klaus smirked. "Not going to deny it…. You're exquisite."

Veruca chuckled and opened her eyes to look at him. "I think I pale in comparison to you." She touched his cheek. "What you did for me today? No one's done anything close to that for me before."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "That's surprising. I would think you'd have loads of things like that."

Veruca shrugged. "It is a shocker since I'm so great, huh?" she teased. She smiled. "What about you? Do people do things for you?"

Klaus snorted. "Sure, if they're sire bonded to me."

Veruca frowned and moved closer to him, putting her arms around him and laying her head on his chest. "I'm not with you because of the sire bond, Klaus. And that's not why I'd do _anything_ for you. It's because I love you. I need you to know and believe that."

Klaus ran a hand through her hair and peered down at her. "Would you break it? The sire bond?"

"I have no reason to," Veruca said, without hesitation. "Though I would if it would prove to you that my feelings for you are real."

Klaus shook his head. "I don't really care…. Well I do, but you don't have to. I don't mind." A part of him still didn't trust this was real on her part. Plus there was also the fact of how a sire bond was broken.

Veruca moved back a bit so she could kiss him. "I want to. I need you to know."

Klaus looked at her and nodded slowly. "Okay…. Who are you going to have help you?"

"You could help me," Veruca suggested.

Klaus frowned at that but nodded. "I suppose..." He didn't really want to help though.

Veruca frowned herself and touched his forehead. "You frown too much." She didn't like to see him so upset. "What's the matter?"

"I'm not keen on watching you turn repeatedly," Klaus said. He knew that it was apparently a painful process and he didn't want to watch her be in that much pain.

Veruca gave a small smile at his concern for her. "I'll be fine... I'd feel better if you were there when I do."

Klaus nodded. "I'll go." He decided a change of subject would benefit them both. "Also, my family knows how to kill Slade, so it'll be easier to have him killed."

Veruca smiled at that. She hadn't forgotten Slade. "Well, his plans would never have worked anyway. You're always one step ahead." She kissed him. "Any clever and extremely painful ways to kill him you'd prefer?"

Klaus shook his head. "I'm just going to go old school with him. By hand. Brain first."

Veruca chuckled. "Well, be sure to do it slowly. I want to watch. And he deserves the most pain for hurting you."

Klaus scoffed at that and smiled. "_Barely _hurting me." He kissed her and then got out of the bed, going over to grab clothes and changing. "I'm bored. What would you like to do? Eat, kill? Though those things are primarily in the same category... Or meet the family? Which is customarily a thing you do _before _sleeping with someone."

Veruca smiled and got out of bed. "Well, in that case, meet the family and then feed. I'll be right back." She zoomed to her room, changed and zoomed back. "Ready."

Klaus walked downstairs. "If any of them are assholes, feel free to snap their necks…." He paused as he thought about how he'd treated her before. "… though you're probably used to it." He gestured to himself. "And I would most likely beat you to it." He zoomed outside and to Aaron's.

The others all sensed Klaus first, Finn already downstairs this time. "Are we having _another _meeting? Cause Bekah's not..." Finn broke off and turned when he finally sensed Veruca. "Oh my God, Klaus brought a girl." No one reacted. "And I'm guessing she's not food." Everyone paused then and turned around nearly at the same time.

"Well, that was a creepy action," Veruca commented. She looked at Klaus. "Are they always like this?"

Klaus looked at Veruca and nodded with a smile before turning back to the others. "Family, Veruca. Veruca, family."

Everyone stayed silent for a long moment. Esther was the one who got up first and zoomed over, holding a hand out to her. "It's nice to meet you," she said to Veruca. Veruca shook her hand, taken aback. "Niklaus is just lucky it's not the 10th century anymore or I'd be making a bigger deal out of this." Veruca raised an eyebrow at that. Esther turned to the others. "Well?" Elijah just glared at Veruca.

Finn went over and shook her hand. "Be very careful. My younger brother tends to get moody and snap."

Veruca just smiled fondly at Klaus. "I know. Makes him more interesting."

Henrik looked at Kol and held a hand out. "I won this time. Keys."

"Uh-uh," Kol said. "I don't think so, Rik. She's a hybrid. She's just sire bonded."

"Keys," Henrik replied. "That also goes for last bet then." Kol sighed heavily and gave him the keys.

Veruca's eyes narrowed. "What are they talking about?" She zoomed over to them and glared at them. "I'm not with Klaus because of the sire bond." Kol just smirked while Henrik went silent.

Aaron went over to her. "Never mind them." He shook her hand after glaring at his youngest brothers.

Klaus glared at Kol and Henrik. "Kol, don't you have video games you can go and play?

Kol smirked at Klaus. "Don't be rude in front of your girlfriend, Nik. Especially since it's so rare you actually get one."

Henrik held out a hand to Veruca. "Sorry. A pleasure."

Veruca shook his hand after a moment before glaring at Kol again. Kol looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What? Not going to defend him?" Kol said to her.

Veruca gave him a smile, and not a nice one. "I would. But I'm pretty sure he's going to beat your ass himself. And he can inflict more pain than me."

"Enough!" Esther snapped. "Kol. Leave."

"Why do I have to leave?" Kol said. "I was just kidding. Besides, Klaus is my big brother. I'm supposed to pester him."

Klaus rolled his eyes before looking at Elijah. "Are you _still _pissed about the Elena thing?"

Elijah looked at him. "Yes, Klaus, I am. She could have died."

Veruca looked at Elijah. "I'm sorry."

Elijah looked at her. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." He looked at Klaus. "And I'm quite sure you'd still be pissed if someone hurt her."

"Klaus doesn't care about much," Finn commented. "But I think-"

"Let's find out," Kol said before zooming up suddenly and grabbing Veruca's throat. "It'd be an interesting experiment."

"-Klaus is going to beat Kol's ass," Finn finished. Veruca grabbed Kol's arm, twisted away from her neck, and threw him down. "Or she will. Damn." Aaron and Henrik, and even Esther, laughed.

"I was an Original werewolf before I became a Hybrid, jackass," Veruca said to Kol, rolling her eyes before walking calmly back to Klaus.

Klaus smirked down at Kol. "You need to stop spending time with teenagers."

Kol got back up. "Oh, shut up, Niklaus."

He glanced at Veruca. "We can leave if you'd like."

Veruca nodded. "I'm getting hungry anyway."

Klaus nodded to Veruca before looking back at his family. "Well, it was a major embarrassment to see you all. Have a nice day." He zoomed out of the house.

Veruca followed him. "They weren't all bad if that helps." She smiled at him. "So are we feeding as vampires or werewolves?"

"Vampires," Klaus decided. "Do you want to go to the woods again, a club, or just go to someone's house?"

Veruca thought it over. "It's always the most fun going to someone's house. Besides..." She smiled at him. "We haven't done that together yet."

Klaus smiled back at her and then zoomed off until they came to a small house, practically out in the middle of nowhere. He went up to the door and knocked, waiting a few moments before a teenage girl opened the door and looked at Klaus and Veruca with raised eyebrows.

"Yes?" she asked in a bored tone before her father came to stand beside her.

"Can we help you with something?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Our car broke down and it's the middle of nowhere, so we've been getting no reception on our phones," Veruca told them. "So we were wondering if we could come in and use your phone."

The girl moved to open the door wider and invite them in but the dad held a hand up to stop her and pulled his phone out of his pocket, holding it out them. Klaus took it, shaking his head. "No one in the 20th century seems to know of manners," he mused before glancing down at the cell. "I suppose you won't be needing this," he chuckled, crushing it and letting it fall to the ground.

"Hey!" the father yelled angrily.

Klaus stepped inside the house and the girl ran out of the room and into the kitchen, grabbing a knife. Klaus looked at the father, his pupils dilating. "Invite her in for me, please. We won't be too long," he stated coldly and the man invited Veruca in. Klaus proceeded to slam the guy into a wall and bite into his neck.

Veruca stepped in with a smirk before zooming into the kitchen, grabbing the girl and taking the knife from her easily, tossing it aside. "Relax. This will only hurt a lot," she told the girl cruelly before vamping out and biting into her throat, drinking. The girl screamed and beat against Veruca before slumping backwards, her screams becoming weaker until they were nothing more than whimpers.

Klaus continued drinking, relishing in the mix of screams and blood. The man's blood flow slowed and eventually stopped as he died, his blank, vacant eyes remaining open. Klaus pulled back and let the man collapse on the floor.

Veruca enjoyed the girl's screaming and struggling, savoring the blood. The girl eventually died and Veruca smiled, licking her lips as she let the girl drop to the floor. She went back to Klaus, putting her arms around his waist and kissing him. "Did you get enough?" she asked him, grinning.

Klaus nodded and leaned down, pressing his lips to her neck softly, kissing her. He pulled back and smiled at her. "I wasn't hungry much; I was just keen on doing something with you."

Veruca smiled and nodded. "Well, I'm always keen on that." She looked him over. "I want to see you in a suit. Feel like crashing a party?"

Klaus nodded. "Probably won't be a high-class party but alright."

Veruca smiled. "Unfortunately, in this century, it's hard to find a high-class party, especially around a town like Mystic Falls. And this party might be good. No idea who's throwing it though. We'll have to go back and change."


End file.
